Roommates
by Trolololololololol
Summary: Naruto is a medicine student who needs a place to stay. Hinata is a girl trying to find herself through art and needs to feel independent. Oh, she needs a roommate as well. And Sakura? She just wants her boyfriend to be a successful man. Even if that means to let him stay in a girl's apartment. Love, pride, psychology, and tons of swearing for a bunch of ladies.
1. Fate, Chinese Food and Fucked up Cars

He just sat down, frustrated.

'It'll be ok, Naruto.' said a pink haired girl, his girlfriend actually.

'It probably will. But... my career...'

'C'mon, don't be stupid. Your carrer has nothing to do with this!'

'Sakura, I _need _money to graduate. I can't afford an apartment.'

'So, you're trying to say that you want to live in my place? I know there's a couch and everything, but my parents-'

'For God's sake, Sakura, I told you that's not the thing.' Again, she was excusing herself with her family. He loved her, of course, but God, she was so annoying when it came to her perfect life. 'You wouldn't understand...' he tried to say, trying, again, to sound nice, but well...

'I'm trying, ok! I know you're in trouble, I know you've got nowhere to live but what the hell is wrong with you! I'm trying to understand! I'm fucking trying! Are you telling me that I need to go through the same to understand it? Gosh, Naruto. Fuck this, I'm off.' she said -or shouted- before she walked off the tiny apartment with nothing but boxes and a couch inside.

_Gosh, Naruto, _he repeated to himself. Was he really wrong? Was she really trying to help? Maybe he was just too upset right now. Maybe he just needed to play his guitar and...

No, no way, he said to himself. I'll study, I'll check the newspaper, I'll find something... There's gotta be something.

* * *

'Hinata, I'm really getting tired of this...'

'Shush! I need this room mate, I need help with the rent.'

'I thought your dad payed it...'

'Well, not exactly... he just gives me kind of an allowance. For the month, you know.'

'Lucky you, 21 and being helped economically speaking.' sighed a brown haired girl.

'Yeah...' _Nope. Nope. It's not what you think._

'Whatcha think about this one?' Matsuri continued, with a cheeky voice: '_Looking for somewhere to stay, tall, tan, brown haired, and able to pay the rent. If you need some company, call me to this numb-'_

'Matsuri no! No no no! Oh my god, he's basically saying 'let me fuck you in your own place'.

'Well, he sounds pretty hot...'

'I won't let any guy in my apartment. Unless he's gay. Or unless I really know him. Or unless no. Just no. No men needed here.'

'Bummer. I wanted to meet him.' Pouted Matsuri, with a little smile.

Hinata just laughed, and said, with a funny voice: 'We ain't need no man, Mats'

'Shut up you hoe!' Matsuri laughed again.

Well, looking for a roomate was actually kind of fun.

'Oh oh! _"Charming man who needs a little space to survive, 26, completing my career, I can be sweet if you ask me to"'_

Man, Hinata said to herself. Since when people sell themselves via 'I need a roomate'?!

'Sorry Matsu, I'm out, I need some fresh air'

'Oh that's fine, just let me finish your work here!'

'You can go out too! Hahaha go and grab something to eat, and I'll rent a movie'

'Oh, so you want me to stay over, is this a date?' She said dramatically

'Of course! I'm so needy right now, that's why I'm asking my best friend out. Despite the fact that she's a girl.'

'Hahahaha shut up. I'll go and get some sushi. Rent a romantic movie or I won't stay here!'

'Ok, ok. Sounds like a plan' she said.

* * *

Sakura wasn't that mad actually, she was feeling a bit guilty now. She made this huge deal out of nothing, but she really felt that Naruto needed to calm down and understand the fact that he's not the only person with a problem in the universe. She sighed, as she waited for her best friend outside the Café in the corner, downtown.

Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her butt, and when she was about to leave that motherfucker infertile, she heard this high pitched voice bursting in laugh.

'Oh my fucking God, Sakura! Your face, oh my God, this one was incredible, call me the super pranker now, oh my God hahahahaha' Screamed, shouted, squealed, or whatever you want to call it a tall, blonde, blue-eyed girl.

'Ino, you bitch! You scared the shit out of me!' She didn't like to swear infront of Naruto, but with this girl it was ok.

'Hahaha, God. That was awesome. So, what's good?'

'Nothing, despite the fact that this dumb blonde grabbed my ass' she said, poorly pretending to be mad.

'Shut up and let's go. You've got the coffee already, right?'

'Yeah, I do. Let's go to your apartment'

'Uh oh, bad news by the way. My car is kind of fucked right now. We'll have to walk.'

_Shit. Just what I needed. _said the pink haired to herself. Then, she faked a smile.

'It's ok! We can take the bus.'

* * *

_'So, found any good sushi downtown?' _A female voice through the phone.

'Nope, I actually didn't. I think I'll buy some Chinese food instead. Is that ok?'

_'Hahaha no problem, really. I'll get the popcorn. Is "The Notebook" ok?'_ She sounded like expecting her to say no, but well.

'I don't care if you don't wanna watch it, you know how much I love Ryan Gosling'

_'Damn.'_

'Chill! I'll bring you some cupcakes, just because you manage to be my best friend without having a mental crisis' Matsuri said, giggling.

_'That's why I love you'_

'I'd day "I love you too" but I like boys too much, sorry. And hey! I saw this thingy in the newspaper. A girl is looking for a place to live. She seems wealthy yet a rebel. Kind of an artist'

Just then, Ino and Sakura were passing by. Sakura heard this but she didn't really care. But then she heard...

'Hinata! You can't reject every single person because of those reasons. You need a roommate, you need the money.'

_Well that __**is**__ actually what I needed._

_'_Ino, can you wait a sec? I have to talk to that girl'

'Oh, ok. But hurry up, I'm starving here.'

Sakura watched the girl 'til she hung up. Then she quickly approached her.

'Excuse me? I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you' She said, with a polite smile in her face.

'Um, hello there! Is there anything I can help you with? I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before...'

'Oh I'm sorry. I must look like a crazy bitch right now, but don't worry. Is just that... I overheard your conversation. You are looking for a room mate?'

'Not me, actually, but my best friend is! Do you need it?'

'My boyfriend does. He really needs it. C'mon, tell your friend to give me a call someday. Sakura Haruno, remember? Here's my number. I gotta go now! I hope we can talk later, bye!' She talked so quickly, she almost scared Matsuri.

'Um, yeah, ok, bye!'

She immediately called Hinata.

'Guess what? I found what you needed. I'm heading to your apartment now.'

* * *

'Who was that? I don't really like that sweater. Is like... something my grandma would wear'

'Well, I don't think Naruto cares about grandma-like sweaters...'

'What?! You broke up?! You didn't tell me?! You stupid-'

'No I didn't! Sheesh! Naruto needs somewhere to stay, and this girl's renting a place, it seems. I'm just trying to help him...'

'Oh, phew! Explain yourself, you gave me the creeps'

'You were the one who...! Nevermind. Let's go'

* * *

**Ok I'll leave it up to here. This is supposed to be a Naruhina thing, yup, I know, but then you'll see.**

**And besides, I'm this cliché little girl obsessed with passion and love at first sight, and not the kind of relationship Naruto and Sakura had in this chapter.**

**Still though, I think I'll submit the other chapter right now. I write them in the second I publish them, so inspiration just comes. I have tons of things planned, but if you've got any ideas, they are welcomed here!**

**PS: If you speak spanish, I might write this story in spanish as well, since I'm chilean. So if I get requests to write this in spanish, then I'll do it :)**

**I love you all! I hope you give this a chance :)**


	2. Goslingy, Smoking and Toilet Paper

Place? Hinata's apartment.

Situation? Chinese food boxes all over the floor, some beer cans as well, ice cream pots and tissues (Matsuri's for sure).

Who would be in that singular habitat? Hinata was sleeping on the couch, and right next to her, on the floor, Matsuri was sleeping as well.

They seemed really peaceful until Hinata's cellphone started ringing.

Hinata just mumbled, refusing to answer it, trying to turn around but falling on top of Matsuri instead, waking her up.

'Hinata what the hell?!' said a half-asleep Matsuri, with her well known 'morning face'.

Hinata, on the other hand, was still sleeping.

Matsuri sighed, and decided to get Hinata's cellphone. She was about to answer it when she read the name in the tiny screen:

_Dad_

__She almost dropped the cellphone and decided to wake Hinata up, or else she would kill her later.

'Hinata... Hinata wake up...' said Matsuri, softly yet desperate.

'Go away with your Ryan Goslingy shit...' Hinata mumbled

'Hinata please wake up... Hinata... Your dad is calling you for fucks sake!'

Hinata instantly woke up, looking pale, she took the phone, and went outside of the room without saying any word.

For Matsuri, this wasn't weird at all. She knew that Hinata had some sort of deal with his dad, but whenever she tried to talk about it, she would change the theme.

Then she remembered the girl from last night. She was too busy crying over _'P.S I Love You' _to remember it. So we decided she would talk to Hinata after she hung up.

She suddenly smiled, laughing to herself

'Goslingy...haha little crazy girl'

* * *

Naruto woke up really early that morning. He had already taken his stuff from his old apartment, so he had stayed the night in his best friend's house, Gaara.

He woke up at 6:15 am. He needed to: prepare breakfast, eat something, leave something for Gaara's brothers just for courtesy, study a bit and then run to school.

God, that wasn't the Naruto he was in High School.

* * *

'Yeah. I get it. Yes.'

_'Hinata, you're not listening.' _said a manly, elegant voice across the phone.

'Yes I am. I just don't want to.'

_'Don't speak to me like that. You should thank me instead.'_

'Ha. Thanks then. Thanks for ruining my life, but putting me in this... this situation'

_'What situation are you talking about? Hinata Hyuga, I pay your studies, and I give you money for the month, what else can you ask for?!'_

'That's the exact situation! You keep treating me like a... a business person. But I'm your daughter. And every time I tell you you come with this shitty money thing.'

_'What do you mean?'_

'I mean... Ugh. Never mind. I need to go. I have important issues to do.' She didn't even say goodbye.

God, she really was afraid of his father. And that was the exact reason to show herself as a brave, rebel person infront of him. He had so much power...

She sighed.

'Hinata! Are you done yet?'

'Yeah... Is there anything wrong?'

'Not wrong but right instead! Remember I talked to you about this guy that wants to live here?'

'Yeah. And remember that I told you "no boys"?'

'Yeah! but he has a girlfriend! His girlfriend is the one who called'

After what her dad had told her, she was a bit more nervous about getting a roommate quickly... she _needed_ the money.

'Ok. Who do I have to call?'

Matsuri just smiled and handed her the paper.

* * *

Naruto was walking outside from his class when he bumped into Sakura.

'Hey Naruto!' She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Hey babe' He said, with a big grin. God, she made him so happy sometimes.

'Guess what' she said, holding his hand

'Ummm I don't know, tell me!'

'Well... I think I got you an apartment!'

'What? Sakura, you know I can't afford one...'

'No, no! A roommate. She needs money to divide the rent. She has an extra room. It seems to be a good apartment. Whatcha say?'

'Um I don't know to be honest. I don't even know her... and... are you ok with the fact that I would be living with a girl?'

'Should it matter? I mean... should I be worried?' She said with an angry look.

'No no no! Of course not babe, I just meant that-'

'Gotcha, haha! Don't worry hun. I know, and no, I wouldn't mind. I just want you to be happy.'

_I just want you to end your career, become a famous doctor so we can get married._ Said a tiny voice inside her head.

'Sound cool then. When can we meet her?'

'Right now. Let's go!'

'Wha-?!'

He didn't get to say anything before Sakura dragged him to his car and told him where to go. Man, she had a lot of energy sometimes.

* * *

Hinata tried to clean up the apartment a bit. She needed to look powerful to this guy. She was such a scared girl on the inside. But she needed this guy to accept.

_'I'll cut your money in half. You won't work in my company? You want to mess up with guitars and brushes? Then live the way you should. Thanks for understanding. Hinata, are you listening to me?'_

Why in the world would he do that? Why in the world was he so... formal with her? Wasn't he supposed to be her dad?

The doorbell took her away from her daydream, and she opened the door.

Her first impression of the girl: Beautiful. Sassy. She doesn't love him.

Her first impression of the boy: Not happy with his situation. He loves her too much to change his situation. He's a tortured musician. She knew it immediately.

'Hey, um, welcome I guess!'

The blonde boy looked at her with a weird face. Kind of a 'I'm sorry to do this but I need it and you need it as well' smile.

The girl was just trying to talk and talk and talk. Trying to save her relationship, Hinata thought.

'So, Hinata right?'

'Right'

'Well, can you show us the room where Naruto would sleep?'

'Oh yeah. So your name is Naruto huh? Nice to meet you' She said with a smile.

Hinata looked at Sakura, and she thought that she looked more like Naruto's mother, not her girlfriend. She was forcing things too much.

'Well, this is the kitchen, small but effective I guess. I sleep in the big room, if you can call it big. The sight is pretty cool, and let's say that the bed in that room is yours already.'

'So is everything settled then?' Said Sakura. 'I need to head to class and-'

'Just go, don't worry...' said Naruto.

'Ok. See ya later hun' She said and went outside.

'Ok so, rules: No smoking inside the apartment'

'That's ok with me...'

'And well, we'll cut the rent in two. It's a pretty good apartment. If you hate me then you can just say that is a pretty good and cheap apartment'

'Why would I?'

'What?'

'Why would I hate you?'

'Whoops, sorry, got too excited I guess' _Shit_.

'So, Naruto-_kun'_ she said with a cheesy voice. 'Tell me things about you... what do you like to do, are you studying, what, where, age, phone number, and no, I don't need your blood type' She said, laughing a bit.

'Haha ok... Naruto Uzumaki, 23, I study medicine in Konoha University-'

'Wait, you're not a musician?!'

'...What?'

'...I just thought... Never mind. Your face kind of screams 'I love music'. And medicine is so not like that.'

'Well, I actually am into music but well... I'm studying medicine'

'We're in the same building then. Medicine, Psychology.'

'Oh! So that's the reason. You sounded familiar to me' Naruto said, trying to be kind.

They talked for a while. They were both nice to each other, and Hinata helped Naruto with his stuff. Suddenly, they were sitting in the couch, with cups of tea, laughing and talking. After a short silence, Naruto just said:

'I can see you hide stuff as well'

'Excuse me?'

'Dunno... I can see your shield.'

'Well, you've got plenty of time to re-evaluate it. Becaaaause I gotta go now.'

'Where are you going?'

'Personal issues'

'Personal issues? C'mon, where are you going'

'God, I'll go and buy some toilet paper!' She said laughing. He started laughing as well, feeling relaxed.

'Here you go, this are your keys'

'Ok. Before you go... Thanks...'

'No problemo!'

'And one more thing!' He said with a bright smile.

'What is it?' she said, a bit nervous.

'No smoking inside the house? No painting as well'

'What?'

'Just kidding. Go, this house needs some toilet paper.'

They smiled at each other.

* * *

**Well that's it for now! I lost my inspiration, sorry D:**

**Reviews are accepted ;)**


	3. Truth or Truth, Cupcakes and 'Fit Guys'

'Let's play truth or dare!' Hinata said with a cheeky smile.

'I don't wanna do dares...' said an exhausted Naruto.

It had been a week since Naruto moved. They had become basically best friends: they told eachother stuff, and they felt really relaxed with eachother.

'Ok then... Truth!'

'What?' Naruto said, slowly.

'I choose truth' Hinata said, smiling like a little kid.

'I told you that I don't wanted to do dares' said Naruto, trying to sound like an adult. They always had their games.

'Ok, but since I've got no one else to play with, we'll play truth or truth. So I choose truth.'

Naruto sighed. 'Ok. How many guys have you kissed?'

'3'

'3?! C'mon, that's not true. At least 10, you little slut!'

Hinata tried to look offended with a really exagerated facial expression. 'Excuuuuse me?! Who are you calling slut? The one who's got the same girlfriend since high school? Huh. And yes, I've kissed only 3 guys.'

'Ok ok I believe you. So, Hinata... truth or truth?'

'Hmmm... I think I'll go for truth!'

'That's a great choice, really, I'm amazed'

'I know right!' She said laughing 'Ok... have you ever... danced naked infront of the mirror?!' She pointed at him dramatically

'What the fuck? Why, Hinata, why. Yes, I have.'

'Oh my God hahaha' From one second to another, Hinata was literally rolling on the floor, saying things like 'Shake it shake it!' 'Work it girl!'

* * *

Matsuri was laying on her bed, trying to sleep. She lived with her parents, and one year ago she decided to leave college and start working. Some people might think it's lame, but her dream was to own her own Café. A romantic, warm place. She had two jobs at the moment, to save money: first, she worked in a restaurant, part-time, washing dishes, and sometimes preparing desserts. And, if you can call this a job, she dedicated her free time to bake cupcakes or cookies and deliver them. She made a whole lot of bucks with those jobs, actually. I mean, she didn't have to pay rent, or food.

When she decided to drop out of college, her parents were... how can we put it... the perfect mix between being upset and surprised. In the end, they understood, and they've been helping her until now.

She was trying to fix a new recipe for frosting, when Hinata called. Right! She was living with this guy already. She needed to meet him. They talked for a bit, and she headed to Hinata's place. She was crossing her fingers: she really wanted to find the right guy, and this Uzumaki guy seemed pretty fine.

* * *

'Ok... go on, ask me something else' said Naruto, actually pretty entertained with this game.

'Humm... have you ever done an illegal drug?' Said Hinata, poking him in a funny way.

When he was about to answer the question, Sakura called. He answered and went outside to talk to her.

'Darn it, YOU OWE ME ONE UZUMAKI!' She screamed through the apartment, receiving a tongue slip from Naruto. She smiled.

Just then, Matsuri arrived, she had her own key. Naruto was just in front of her, so his impression was: A petite little girl going into his apartment with no guilt in her face at all.

'Wait, who the hell are you?!' screamed Naruto.

_'Naruto, I'm your girlfriend! Are you drunk or what?' _Said Sakura, through the phone.

'No babe, not you, YOU!' She said pointing at Matsuri.

'Oh, you must be Naruto! Hi, well, Hinata was right, you're fit as hell' she said, and just walked into the livingroom.

_'Fit as hell?! Naruto who the fuck are you talking to?!'_ screamed an angry Sakura, again.

'No, you've got it wrong! Wait stranger, what-'

'Oh Naruto, sorry I didn't tell you. This is Matsuri, my best friend.' Said Hinata

'Your best..? What? Fit as hell?!' Said Naruto, a bit confused. He just sighed. 'Sakura, hun?' He said to the phone, but Sakura had hung up.

_Fuck, _said Naruto to himself. For Sakura, hanging up meant: 'Do not call me for the rest of the day' 'I hate you' 'You don't hate me' 'My pride is a bitch so fuck off'

He passed his fingers through his blonde hair. He sighed. Then, he relaxed. Sakura would be ok tomorrow.

'Ok so... You are Matsuri right?'

'Yup, that'd be me. I brought some cake! But I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me' She happily jumped to the bathroom, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

They just looked at each other, and started laughing at what had just happened.

'Matsuri has her own key' she said, trying to explain.

'It's ok... but...'

'But what?'

'But...' said Naruto, with a smirk.

'But what, Naruto!' Hinata said, with a blushing smile.

'Fit as hell?' he said, with a huge smirk in his face.

He got just what he needed: A huge pillow againt his face.

* * *

Sakura hung up, and left the phone on the table. _'Twat'_, she said to herself.

'So, want a cup of tea?' Said a black haired guy, not really cheerful at all.

'That'd be awesome, thanks' said Sakura, blushing a bit.

Even though she was happy with Naruto, she'd never forget her feelings for Sasuke. He was a jerk, that was a fact. But you can't forget your first love, can you?

'And what brings you here, Sakura?' said Sasuke, again.

'I need your help'

'My help?'

'Well, actually, Itachi's help. Is he home?'

'Nope, not at the moment. Why would you need _him_, though?' He said, without even hiding his pride. Sakura could be a pest sometimes, of course, and he would never have a thing for her, since he had his issues with Naruto, but: Why would she need Itachi and not him?

'Haha, he's a doctor, you know? I need help. I want to know how did he do it to graduate it the age of 24, studying medicine.'

'You wanna quit school already?' He said, raising his eyebrow.

'No, it's not that. But I want to start working soon.' She said, trying to look good in front of him.

'Oh, I get it. You can ask Naruto too, can you?'

'Yeah, but you know how stupid he is' she said, frowning.

'Wow, you must really love him to talk about him in that way...' said Sasuke.

'No no! It's not... well... Nevermind. I gotta go. Tell Itachi I was here. And... Naruto shouldn't know this.'

'This?'

'Yeah. Me coming here. You know what happened the last time.' She said, and left the appartment.

_Of course I know. How could I forget it, Haruno?_

* * *

__**I'm lazy and my lil' bro need the computer so it'sup to here! I'll continue it tomorrow probably.**

**Oh! And I read that review, and it really made me happy to read it. I got really excited! So thanks, little anon ^^**

**See ya! Love you all.**


	4. Cold water, Virginity and Blind Dates

Hinata woke up, went to the kitchen, made some toasts and eggs and then went to the bathroom, to have a shower.

Oh, haven't I told you yet? The biggest problem about living together was the bathroom: there was only one.

They have had tons of conversations like 'I don't want your stupid perfume here' 'What about your shaving gel you don't even need to shave you brat' 'And all these perfumes? You smell like shit' just fighting for some space or privacy. But they had managed to survive to the fact that there was no choice, even though Naruto once was so mad that he went to the neighbour's apartment to ask for a shower.

Even though Hinata knew, and she didn't warn him, their neighbour turned out to be gay, and for him, a super hot guy coming and asking for a shower didn't mean actually a shower.

Hinata remembered this and she just laughed softly. Naruto was really great guy. But she looked at him, blocked with medicine, studies, studies, medicine, blah. Sometimes she thought he was only studying medicine because Sakura was. But that was only her ego speaking.

She was having a warm shower, and she was enjoying it so much, when suddenly the water that fell down was freezing cold.

Someone had turned it off.

And she knew who this _someone_ was.

'NARUTO, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' Hinata screamed, truly desperate, the water was so cold, her body started shaking and throwing out weird moan-like noises. 'T-t-turn it b-back on, you id-diot!'

Naruto was just laughing like a maniac. 'Nope.'

'Naruto c'mon, p-please I'm honestly dying Naruto c'mon!'

Naruto started giving his reasons slowly, just to bother Hinata a bit.

'First of all, this is because of the Sai thing.'

'Sai?! C'mon. That was a little joke! And he's not even gay... well, he's bi. But still!'

'Hinata.'

'What do you want?! Turn this fucking think on or I'll kick you out!'

'You've got to say just one thing before I turn it on again' He said, smirking.

'Ok whatever tell me fast fast fast!'

'Tell me how awesome I am and say sorry for the Sai thing.'

'What?! No way!'

'Change your pride for warm water, sweetie. Go on, I know you can'

'Naruto for fucks sa... Agh... Naruto!' Then she used a reaaaally silly voice to say: 'Like, Oh My GOSH! Naruto is soooooo completely awesome, I love him tots, oh my god, he rocks, and making him being an object of desire to a gay guy: SO not cool. I'm like, totally really sorry! Pinky promise?'

Naruto was laughing but he'd have his proper revenge.

'Just because of that stupid valley girl tone, repeat the 'I love him tots' part again. That wasn't in the script, huh?'

'You bastard. Yes it was... I love you tots!' She said again, with the silly voice. Her voice turned scary now as she said: 'Now: Turn on the FUCKING thing or your FUCKING head will roll.'

'...Yes Ma'am!'

* * *

Matsuri was a bit nervous. She had a blind date today.

The guy seemed fine: Just started as a vet, pretty sweet, and he told her sweet things via web.

Sometimes she asked herself: why was she so desperate?

Well, she asked that just because she knew that the answer was ok: she was looking for true love. She just wanted a true love with a protective man who would hold her every time. Living together, having her Café, children...getting married young...

Bad news for her: That wasn't exactly the brand right now. All she could see around her was sex. Sex, then, just if you are lucky, love.

_So_, she said to herself, _this Inuzuka guy better be good._

* * *

__It was lunch time, and Sakura was waiting for Naruto to arrive to their restaurant, a pretty popular salad bar. She sat in the same table as she did every time they are together then, since senior year actually.

She was feeling so confused right now.

She was 22 already. She had been dating Naruto for almost 6 years now. 6 years! Six years of youth, where she could be travelling, discovering the world, or looking for someone else!

She really liked Naruto, and she felt so safe with him, she felt so... loved. But she had to be honest, at least with herself: she did not love him back. Not in an intense way as he loved her. And she felt so guilty about it! She just remembered one specific fight they had. A little fight where he told her:_ 'You're just dating me because you can't get over Sasuke. You are using me.' _He was definitely drunk when he said that, and he apologized for an entire week with kisses, hugs, flowers and chocolates after that happened. But what hurt about it was only one thing. The truth behind it.

She was a mature woman, she would never date such an amazing guy like Naruto just because of that. At least not now. And that was the point.

When their senior year was about to end, Naruto and Sakura were talking about sharing their first time together. They had agreed to do it after Sakura turned 18, just because she said it and he respected that perfectly. At that moment, Sakura was actually dating Naruto just to forget Sasuke, and she was totally crazy about the Uchiha. So, when did the bad thing happen? Sakura's 18 birthday: She got really drunk. Naruto had to leave early. Sasuke didn't. Their hormones did their job and whoops! Virginity lost for her.

That was such a terrible memory for her. First, because of her trouble with Naruto. Even though, in sexual matters, she felt safe every time she was with Naruto, she had never felt the way she did when she was with Sasuke. Second, when that happened Sasuke just blew her off, and Sakura had grown up with the idea of giving her body to an important man. For her? Sasuke was. But she felt so, so bad, it's not even explainable with words.

That's exactly what she liked about Naruto. He forgave her, and moved on. He forgot her mistake, they talked about it, and they were a couple now. She just... she needed the butterflies, and she was hopefully believing that she could get those on eBay, since natural chemistry wasn't for them.

Just then, he entered, and immediately look at their spot in the restaurant. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

Later then, Hinata was in the living room, sitting holding her guitar in her hands. She just played some chords, improvising. She did it quietly. Music was a serious thing for her, but she was shy about it. For her, music was so... so deep and public. She could immediately know every single secret from any musician.

She had never sang before, at least not with public. Not even Matsuri knew this side of her. She knew she played the guitar, sometimes they played and sang in a goofy way, singing local songs or stuff. But she felt something every time she pressed her fingers against the strings.

She was bored, so she decided to invite some friends that night. Then, she turned her head at the kitchen, and saw this poorly decorated cardboard with 'RULES' written on it. She laughed.

'If something is done in this apartment, both of us can invite people, and the one with the idea gets the drinks'

She picked up her phone and called Matsuri.

_'Hinata? Hey, what's up?'_ she said through the phone

'I just felt like doing something here tonight. Naruto's friends would come as well probably'

_'What? But... gues what! I got a blind date today!' _she confessed, sounding all shiny through the phone.

'Really? Matsuri that's great! So you won't come?

_'I just got an idea' Matsuri said. 'It would be way more comfortable to invite him there. For him to know me, us, and if he doesn't like it then he can walk away. I honestly don't want to be raped_' she said, dramatically.

'Well, tell him he's invited! I'll invite Neji and Tenten too, they just got back from China'

_'Oh, invite them then! Dude, I really missed Ten!'_

'Believe me, I did too. But I gotta call Naruto now, or else he'll kill me.'

_'I get it. Bye bye! Your house at 10?'_

'Yup. At 10.'

* * *

**Ok, just to be loyal to the length of the other chapters, this one is ending here. But I'm writing the next one immediately!**

**For the review that said the Sakura thing, I tried to explain it the most here. I mean, I don't really like this Naruhina fics that leave Sakura like a complete bitch, and in the next chapters you'll see that everyone's got their main flaw.**

**And thanks for the review! I seriously squealed when I saw it hohoho**

**That's it for now! **

**See ya! I love you all.**


	5. Ramen, Shots and Exes

**K Hey guys! I'll try to write a chapter from my phone so it might be weird and shorter than expected :( But it's something! **

**Oh for the review I just got (I'm so so sorry I can't remember your username sorry D:) I won't make Kiba a jerk :) I just want every character to be realistic, not just like 'he's a jerk and hell cheat on her' nah, that's not my plan :D**

* * *

'Hello? Hinata?' Naruto answered the phone. Sakura just watched with interest: she wasn't jealous, not at all. That pair was totally in each others friend zone.

'Party tonight? Yeah, that sounds good! I'll invite a few people... But remember the rules' he laughed, looking content 'You get the drinks'

Hinata laughed softly through the phone. _'Yeah, I know. I'll get tequila, you get the lemons?_' said Hinata.

"Nope. Follow the rules, you dummie' he said,smirking.

Hinata sighed. _'K. See ya tonight!'_

'So, how's Hinata doing?' asked Sakura.

'She wants to do a little reunion tonight. You're in, right babe?'

'Of course I am' she said, and gave him a small peck on the lips. 'I'll go to my place and look for something to eat, you go and help Hinata, ok?'

'Ok babe. See ya tonight!'

'Yeah. You can sleep in my place, you know, if you want to...'

'Let's talk that later' Naruto said. He didn't really liked the idea of having sex in Sakura's place with her parents there. And now that he had a roommate, tough decition.

* * *

Hinata was cleaning some glasses when Naruto came in with a couple of beers in his big hands.

'Hi Narut- Oh god, you broke the rules!' she said with a cheeky voice.

'Yeah, I was feeling sorry for you and.. What's that look on your face?'

She read the cardboard again, with an insinuating voice: 'The one who breaks a rule has to go to the market and buy the other one's favorite food'

'What?! That's not fair, I did this for you!'

'Sorry honey, I didn't write the rules, now go and buy some ice cream for me, yay!' Naruto frowned, childishly. 'Not the puppy-! Ugh. Ok. I'll cook some ramen for you as well' Hinata said, smiling. He jumped with a huge 'Yahoo!' coming out of his mouth.

* * *

It was a small reunion, big enough for an apartment though. There were chips everywhere, some cookies, drinks, beer cans, etc.

Naruto and Hinata were there with

Sakura, Naruto's girlfriend, of course

Ino, Sakura' best friend, blonde pretty girl who wanted to be an interior decorator.

Sai, Hinata and Naruto's neighbour, art student, really good friends with Hinata. A bit a inappropriate yet funny as hell.

Gaara, Naruto's best friend, red haired serious-looking man, about to graduate to own his father's company.

Tenten and Neji were there! Neji was Hinata's cousin, he was a silent looking guy too, who treated Hinata with all the respect and tenderness in the world, but he was cold with her as well. He was Tenten's boyfriend, Tenten was a Chinese girl who was raised in the same neighbourhood as Hinata and Neji. She was funny looking, and she had a really fun personality as well.

They were just talking and getting to know each other, Hinata's friends and Naruto's friends. They were waiting for Matsuri to arrive, she had decided to have dinner with this guy first and then get to the party, if you can call it a party. Basically, all the girls were excited about this mysterious guy Matsuri was about to bring, even though Sakura and Ino had only met her once.

'Hinata! Can you pass me the peanuts, please?' said Sakura.

While Hinata gave her the peanuts, she realized how fucking diplomatic she was. She really had her manners! I mean, don't get her wrong, she was raised in a fucking aristocracy as well, but she shook it off when she moved away. Maybe she was just snobby as hell.

Naruto got up to get a beer can, and then he seated next to Sakura, whispered something in her ear, and Sakura just laughed. While Ino whistled, laughing, Hinata mumbled, pretending them to hear: 'Gaaaaaaaaaay'.

Naruto looked at her. 'What, are you jealous?' he said, and started laughing.

'God, no!' she said, laughing and blushing as hell. 'Dude I literally can't have a boyfriend. I blush even when Neji says 'hi' to me'

'She's not even kidding' said Neji, with a small, one-sided smile.

Suddenly, the sound of the keys through the door made Ino and Sakura, and Tenten squeal.

'Omg that must be him!' said Ino, jumping around.

'Matsuri grew up and found a boyfriend finally' said Tenten, smiling like a mother.

'But hey! He's not her boyfriend. Chill.' Said Hinata, trying to calm things a bit'.

'Who knows. Maybe he gave her hard in his car' said Sai, completely ruining the mood.

'God, pervert boy!' said Ino, utterly offended.

'You're not bad yourself' said Sai, smiling.

'Hey guys!' said Matsuri, blushing a bit, yet not smiling. 'This is Kiba' she said, presenting him to the crew.

'What?! Kiba what the fuck are you doing here?!' shouted Naruto

'Wait wait, why the hell do you know Kiba, Naruto! Kiba, what are YOU doing with Matsuri!' shouted Hinata.

'What?!' said a really confused Naruto.

'Um...' said Kiba.

'Can you please shut up!' shouted Ino. She coughed. 'Now, what the hell is doing my ex here?'


	6. Dates, Penises and Breakdowns

**Hey! Last chapter was a bit short, I know, but still I wrote it from my phone so it was so confusing D: And for Lalala! Your happy person is so cute ;u;**

**Let's start then!**

* * *

'Ino? Ino you have changed so much!' said Kiba smiling, and hugging her.

'Yeah, I know, I'm way hotter now. Your loss' she said, laughing.

'Wait, wait, ok, so I really understand why Sakura and Ino know Kiba, but... what about you Hinata?!' said Naruto

'I don't know him, just for you to know' said a really ignored Sai.

'Kiba, God, it's been ages!' said Hinata, blushing completely and smiling like a little girl.

'Hahaha Hina, still got your blushing problem? Damn! I bet you've got no boyfriends yet just because of that' Kiba said, with a chuckle.

'Wait so...' said Matsuri. 'My date is basically... your ex' she said pointing at Ino, 'your friend' pointing at Naruto, 'and your... something?' said looking at Hinata.

Hinata sighed. 'I met Kiba when I was 10. We went to middle school together. He was my best friend. I was a really shy girl, and he was, well, himself' she said, looking at him with a smile. 'Since I had tons of family problems, I would go away from them with him. But then I moved, and I never saw him again... until now!'

'Yup. You never called me!' said Kiba, with an angry look.

'You gave me the wrong number, you idiot' said Hinata, laughing. Matsuri laughed as well.

'And what about you, Naruto, Sakura, Ino?' said Matsuri, actually interested. She wanted to know more about Kiba, even though he was a pretty good talker.

'Kiba went to our High School. He was in our same year. There, we all met, we were friends there. He dated Ino for like, 3, 4 months? At the same time I started dating Naruto. We went on double dates all the time. Then, graduation kind of brought us apart, I think'

'Yup, it did. So Hinata, you're the youngest here right?'

'What do you mean? said Naruto.

'We're all 23 here, or at least about to turn 23. But Hinata is... you're 21 right?'

'Yup, yes I am'

'You little baby' he said, with a mocking voice.

'Shut up you elder. Matsuri is my age as well'.

Gaara and Sai just looked at the conversation, intrigued. They didn't meet this guys 'til college, so they were just knowing their story now.

They spent the rest of the evening having fun, knowing each other, playing some drinking games (Kiba was definitely an animal when it came to that), and at 1:30 am, Kiba received a call.

'What? Right now? I'm kind of busy here... Broken leg? I know... Ok. I'll go'.

'What's wrong?' asked Matsuri.

'I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. Since I'm doing my practice, I have to do tons of surgeries, and a stray dog with a broken leg was just found under a bridge. I have to go now, or else it'll die. I can still drive you home if we go now, I'm so sorry, do you mind?'

'Don't worry, it's ok' said Matsuri.

'I can drive her later, Kiba. Go now' said Hinata with a smile.

'Thanks guys. We have to repeat this! Hinata, can you open the door outside for me?' he said.

'I-I'll do it!' said Matsuri. She needed to have a quick talk with him.

'Ok, let's go'. He said, putting his coat on.

* * *

They were inside the elevator when Matsuri talked first, after an awkward silence.

'Kiba-kun... about today'

'What, did you have a bad time?' he said, instantly.

'No no no, it's not that!' she said, shaking her hands. 'But I don't think we should go on a second date. I didn't felt... chemistry, you get me?'

'Perfectly. It's ok, really. But hey' he said

'What's wrong?'

'We still have to hang out as friends. You are pretty cool'. he said, walking out the door.

Matsuri just stood there, shaking her hand, and went on the elevator.

* * *

'So hey, Naruto' said Ino, a little drunk already. 'What do you and Hinata do here? To kill time, you know' she said

'Stupid things' she said, instantly. 'We play truth or truth, since Naruto's a pussy and he won't do dares' Hinata said, exposing Naruto completely.

'Whoah whoah! Naruto _refusing_ to do dares? I think you mistook him for someone else' Ino said.

'What? You actually do dares with them? Haha you are soooo screwed. C'mon, truth or dare. Now.' said Hinata.

'What? No no. Ino's drunk. I won't do dares with Ino in this state' he said, trying to excuse himself.

'Truth' said Sai, out of nowhere. 'Hinata, I choose truth'.

'Yay! Finally someone wants to have fun here!' said Hinata, a little drunk as well. _Damn_, said Matsuri inside her head, how the fuck was Hinata going to drive her in that state?

'Soooo... have you ever... had two one night stands... in only one night?' said Hinata, tumbling a bit to the sides, getting too close to Naruto.

'Nope, one at the time sweetie' he said, laughing awkwardly. 'You' he pointed at Sakura. 'Truth or dare' he said.

'Ummmmm I'll go for truth!' she said. Ino laughed hysterically next to her.

Sai said, without any respect for anything at all: 'How many penises have you seen in your life?'

'Hey!' said Naruto. He knew this was a complicated thing for her. But he was surprised with her response.

'Pfft. That's all you've got? 2. My turn. Hinata' she said, looking at her.

'Yes Ma'am? I choose... dare, you pussies'

Ino laughed again and said: 'Whooooaaaahhhh dare with Sakura? Bitch you are dead'

Hinata laughed aawkwardly. 'What?'

Sakura looked at her. 'Have 4 tequila shots. All at once. And then, twirl around 10 times'

'God Sakura. I'll invite you more often' said Hinata, with a smirk.

Naruto looked at her petite body, wondering if she was going to survive to that. She wasn't short, but he knew that she wasn't that good when it came to alcohol.

Hinata sat on the floor, next to the table, and had the four shots while the other ones cheered at her. Everyone but Matsuri, of course.

When she finished, she raised her arms, cleaned her mouth, and then, accidentally, burped.

'Whoops' she said, blushing and laughing. 'My bad'

'Well, Ino's wasted as hell, I better take her home' said Sakura, walking away from Naruto. She slapped her, and Ino actually woke up a bit.

'You bitch!' she said, and she started crying.

'At least she can walk now. I gotta go guys, I'm so sorry. See ya later!' she blew a kiss to Naruto and then walked away.

Sai just got up and left.

Hinata got up, tripped and fell on the couch, next to Naruto, and then she started laughing.

'Fuck Hinata. You can't drive' said Maturi, a bit pissed.

'I'll drive you.' said Gaara, out of nowhere.

'You sure? I don't live really far away from here, but still it might be...'

'Don't worry, it's ok. Do you mind if we go now, though?' he said, looking straight into her eyes. God, she almost felt raped. That guy was kind of scary.

'No, no probs. Naruto, tell Hinata that I hate her when she wakes up, ok?' she said, looking at them.

'Haha, I will. Bye Gaara' he said, waving his hand.

They left, and Naruto stared at Hinata. She looked cute, drunk and innocent.

'Naruto?' she said, slowly

'Yes?' he said, a bit nervous.

'Have you ever watched Mean Girls?'

Naruto was surprised by the question, and then he smiled. 'Yes, yes I have, why?'

'You look sexy with your hair pulled back' she said, and then she laughed a bit.

She was laying in the couch, with her eyes facing the ceiling yet looking at Naruto, her legs on top of Naruto's lap. And Naruto was sitting there, kind of taking care of her.

'So, you're Regina George now?' he said, laughing at her joke. 'You wouldn't really look good with blonde hair' he said.

'Nope. Call me Africa now, then' she said, laughing again. They were just looking at each other for a moment, in silence, smiling.

'Naruto?' she said.

'Yes?'

'Will I remember this tomorrow?'

'You probably won't, why?'

'Because I'm dizzy. And I think you're cool'

'You're not making any sense' Naruto said, smiling. 'You are cute when you are drunk'

'Am I?' she said, and she blushed. Suddenly, she turned pale, she instantly got up (almost falling to the floor though) and went running straight to her room. Wondering what was going on, he followed her, seeing that she only went to pick up two little pills.

'Can you bring me a cup of water? Fuck. It's 3 am already' she looked hysterical.

Naruto went to the bathroom and got the freaking glass of water really quickly, and when she had her pills she relaxed a lot.

'Thanks' she said, smiling again.

He was a bit drunk as well.

He felt tiny when he saw that gaze from Hinata. That was so intense. There was so much into that look.

He walked two steps to the front, and hugged Hinata, tightly.

She, surprised, just stood there, but then, she burst, crying loudly, and hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto grabbed her head, mixing up his fingers and her navy hair. Then, he grabbed her face, and looked at her. She was crying.

'I'm sorry' she said, sobbing.

'It's ok' he said, hugging her tightly, again. 'Just cry, let it out'

They spent a while hugged, while Hinata cried her heart out. Then, Hinata fell asleep, and he left her in her bed, tucking her up as well. Then, he left, he saw the mess, smiled, and went to his he undressed, he took his shirt off, and saw tiny drops, tiny tears impregnated in his shirt. It smelled like Hinata. And it smelled like Sakura at the same time.

Confused, he just went to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! I think this chapter is really long compared to the other ones, sorry!**

**If Hinata's breakdown seemed out of the thing, you'll understand later. **

_**THERE'S SO MUCH DRAMA LEFT MWAHAHAHA**_

**Ok I'm nuts sorry. For the 6 reviews that I've got, I love you all people I love youuuuu**

**See ya :) If you want anything in specific to happen in next chapter, just post it as a review or a PM. I might put it in the story.**

**Toodles!**


	7. Chemistry, Africa and Depression

Matsuri was sitting in Gaara's car, completely silent. This guy was so mysterious..._ Alright Matsuri_, she said to herself, _I'll try to have a normal conversation..._

'So, you're Gaara, right?'

'Well, I thought that was pretty obvious' he said, smiling a bit.

'Yeah, yeah, sorry. But Gaara what?'

'What in like my last name? Sabaku no Gaara'

'Oh. That's... that's a nice name, I guess' God, Hinata would kill her if she was there. She was completely socially awkward.

'And are you studying?' she said, trying to talk again.

'You could say that. I am studying, but I'll leave college as soon as my dad dies, and it won't take long'

Matsuri was shocked.

'Your father what? Is he sick?'

'Cancer strikes back' he said, with a meancholic smile, again.

'I'm sorry' Matsuri said, trying to be polite.

'Don't. It's ok. There's nothing you can do about it. It's fate, right?'

'Yeah. Well you get me then. Cancer strikes back, huh?'

'Yeah. Got any experiences?' Gaara said, interested, but not showing it at all.

'You could say that...' she said, blushing. 'My mom is dying as well' she finally said.

'You know, if it's hard for you to talk about it...' Gaara tried to say, but Matsuri interrupted.

'It's ok, really. You know the feel' she smiled at him.

'Let's just change the subject... any plans after college?' Gaara said.

'I actually dropped out of college last year. I started working'

'Well that's a new story... why is that?'

'I guess you'll know someday. This is my house' she said, pointing a little yet warm-looking house.

'So you gotta go?' he said.

'Um, yeah, I guess...' she said, but for some reason she didn't want to leave the car.

'Well... Goodbye then. Sleep tight' he said, while she waved her hand.

The car was on again. Matsuri sighed. Then, she was surprised when the car went, in reverse, just on front of her house.

'Matsuri' he said, nervously. 'We should hang out sometime' he finally said. He felt nervous until he saw Matsuri's smile. He felt relieved.

'We should' she said, without being able to hide her smile (and her blush, as well).

'I'll get your number from Naruto' he said

'Ok... bye'

'Bye'

And then he finally left. Matsuri sighed again. That guy gave her the creeps... in a good way. Maybe. Dunno. Agh! Her head was a mess.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up because of the sun light. He got up, and went to the bathroom. He washed his face, and then he remembered what happened last night.

He immediately jumped to check Hinata's state. He went to his room, or well, to her door, and knocked it. No answer. Again. No answer.

Her hangover must be really intense. She always answered the door. He decided to get it, seeing tons of clothes and make up and accessories everywhere. But there was no sign of Hinata. Actually, her bed was perfectly made.

He ran to the living room. Even the living room was completely cleaned. And in the kitchen, there was actually a bowl full of ramen with a note:

_Sorry about last night. I think I was drunk as hell, I can't remember anything though. Here's my giftie! Hope you enjoy it._

_-Love, Africa (I do remember that!)_

Whoah. She was... just... whoah. He decided to take a shower and go to school. He took his books and left.

Fifteen minutes later, he was outside of Sakura's place. She was outside, looking really angry. She just got into the car, didn't even say hi, and said: 'It's 10:37'

'I know, I know. But we're gonna get on tim-'

'Do you know what the fuck does this mean? Get late to class. Sit in the back. Not pay attention. Nothing learned. Fail a class. Never graduate. But that seems fine to you, doesn't it?'

'You're overreacting' Naruto said, trying to calm her down.

'Fuck it, I'm not! You just don't care about your studies. They are just too hard for you. You idiot.'

Naruto sighed. They got there, and Sakura instantly got out of the car. She walked away, fast.

The time was 10:54. His class was at 11:30. He had nothing left to do but walk through his campus.

He was entering when he saw his favourite navy blue haired girl being kicked out from the Art and Design building.

'Let me in! I'm a fucking student! I have music class now, get out of my way!' she said to one of the guards.

'Sorry. They called, your class was cancelled. Instead, you have anthropology now, in the Science building.'

'That can't be! That- Ugh!' her eyes were teary, so she just run away, with a guitar on her back.

Naruto didn't hesitate: he went after her

* * *

Hinata went through a path she knew very well: behind the medicine building. That was a really abandoned place, you had to be really sneaky to get into it, it had some flowers in it, and really tall grass. She called her dad.

_'Hinata'_ he said through the phone.

'Why the hell would you do that? Why the fuck do you keep messing up my life?!'

_'I'm doing it for you. You're studying psychology, Hinata. You can't mess up with guitars. If you want to succeed in the Hyuga company...'_

'I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO YOUR STUPID COMPANY. I don't want that life. LEAVE ME A-L-O-N-E'

_'What, do you want me to cut your allowance in half, again? I bet you're not enjoying it'_. He said, she knew he was smiling through the phone.

'Stop it'

_'Stop what, Hinata?'_

'STOP IT! You just keep... buying me with things that I need! You won't let me be! I DON'T want to work with you!'

_'There's no way I'll let a Hyuga become an artist'_

'Why do you even care? What about Hanabi?'

_'Hanabi is another thing. She's about to turn 18. She's just a girl'_

'Hah, just a girl. I bet she's shagging half of the school.'

_'Excuse me, Hinata? Do you have any problem with her?'_

'No. Not with her. Just with this family. If I can call it a family. I'd rather be alone. Mom would get it...'

_'You have no mother, Hinata'_

'YES I DO. And believe me, she loves me way more than you do'

_'Hinata, your mom run away when you were 16. Do you even now where she is? Any calls? Economic help? Any love there? Who was there when you were diagnosed?'_

'Shut up'

_'She doesn't exist, Hinata'_

'Shut up'

_'I'm sorry I didn't choose the right woman, Hin-'_

'SHUT UP. SHUT THE FUCK UP. SHE WAS WAY A BETTER MOTHER THAN ANYONE IN THE WORLD' she shouted, sobbing, coughing, crying again.

_'Are you taking your pills, Hinata?'_

'Fuck off' she said, and she threw her phone to the grass.

'Agh! Fuck!' she shouted again, completely frustrated. She fell to the ground, broken, and started to cry.

_Just like in High School_, she said to herself. _I just need a razor blade and-_

'Need any help?' said Naruto, with her phone in his hand.

'W-what are you doing here?' she said, cleaning her face.

'Do you want me to be honest?'

She laughed. 'No, c'mon, lie to me'

'Well, this faeries came and told me to follow this path so I could find a pretty girl crying over silly things' he said, kneeling next to her.

'Shut up' she said, smiling.

'Ok, ok, I followed you'

She looked scared. 'Did you hear...?'

'Yup'

'Fuck.'

'Yup'.

They stayed in silence, for a while.

'You're an awesome girl, you know that, right?'

'To be honest, no, Naruto. There's a lot of me that you don't know'

'Well, I'm getting deeper everyday' he said, hugging her, 'And I like it everyday a bit more' He said.

'I had depression in High School' she said, sobbing

'Shhhh'

'And my dad wants me to work in his company'

'Shhhh'

'Naruto...' she said, looking at him, biting her lip, and then bursting again. She cried and hugged him again, hugged him like if her life depended on it.

'Don't worry, Africa. It'll be alright. I'm here' he said, touching her hair.

* * *

Sakura was still a bit angry, yet concentrated in her studies. She was in class.

For a second, she remembered today's fight, yeah, it had been her fault. She was looking through the window when she saw a guitar on the ground.

'Weird' she said. That corner was always lonely. Why would a guitar be there?

And then, then, she saw them.

* * *

**Up to here sweeties! Sorry :) I luffffff u all**


	8. Guitars, Chocolate Mousse and First Date

**Hey there! First of all, I don't know if I'm a n00b here or dunno, but you don't know how excited I get every time I check the stats of this story. More than 1,000 views! I honestly can't believe it. I've never written anything before. So thanks to you all, I really love the fact that you like it.**

**And I wanted to clarify something! I re-read the chapters and God, so many grammar mistakes xD So if you see one, remember that I'm latin, please? :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! And I just read the review about Hinata being OOC, and I know, and if it bother any of you I'm really sorry. But it has a reason, in the next chapters you'll know about it :) And about the swearing part, sorry I'm not sorry xD **

* * *

'Are you ok now, Hinata?' Naruto said.

They had been silent for a while, just listening to the bees, taking small pieces of grass, and looking to the sky. They where hugged but sitting on the ground.

'Why do you understand me so much? I'm not... I'm not myself with anyone' Hinata said.

'Are you yourself with me?' Naruto asked

She laughed 'I'm no when it comes to pranks'

They both laughed.

'Hinata, of course I'm getting to know you. And with your flaws and all, you don't know how much I care about you'

'Do you have any siblings?' she said, out of nowhere, with her childish voice.

'What? Hinata, you're so random, and nope, I don't. What about you?'

'I have a sister. I don't see her that much, so take Neji as my brother' she said, smiling again.

'Whoah, I must be a magician or something.'

'What? Why?'

'You're smiling now' he said, smiling as well.

'Shut up!' she said, throwing her hand full of grass at him. She smiled and blushed again.

'So you play the guitar, huh?'

'What? No, no. I...I just know some chords. This guitar is Sai's'

'Oh' he said. 'Fuck.. it's 11:20. I gotta go. Do you feel better now?'

'Yeah, I do. Thanks, really' she said, smiling.

* * *

Matsuri was pretty busy now, preparing some desserts. It was lunch time, so a lot of people came to the restaurant at this hour. She was preparing a chocolate mousse as fast as she could. It was a Japanese-style restaurant, where you could sit in the bar, and watch people making your food or desserts.

She was talking to her client, being as nice as possible. He was a business man, probably in his forties. She was feeling really comfortable, sometimes clients were really rude to her, but he was nice. She was listening to another of his stories when he saw someone entering to the restaurant and she instantly stopped mixing the mousse.

'What's wrong?' said the business man.

'N-nothing, I'm sorry, so sorry, I'll just finish this quickly' she said, keeping herself professional.

She recognized him: he was Gaara.

'Do not sit in the bar, do not sit in the bar, do not sit it the... damn' she whispered.

'Sabaku no Gaara, eh?' said the man.

'Eh?' Matsuri said, thinking he was talking to her, but instead, Gaara turned his head, and went to greet the man. He shook his hand.

'Matsumoto Heisuke, am I right?'

'Oh course. I wouldn't expect less from you, though. Do you own the company yet?'

'No, not yet. I'm still studying. Part time. But at the end of the year I'll be the owner for sure'.

Matsuri was just trying to hide her face under the hat that all the staff had to use.

She used a low voice: 'S-sir, here's your chocolate mousse. To go, right?'

'Yes, thanks. Here' he tipped her. 'Gaara-san, you really should try the chocolate mousse.' he said, shook his hand, and left.

Matsuri sighed in relief, and then she took the next order.

'Are you ignoring me?' she felt his voice like a thunderstorm.

She turned and saw him.

'G-gaara! Hey! Um-'

'Don't tell me you didn't see me, because you did' he said. Then he smiled. So you work here, huh?

She laughed a bit. 'Well that's pretty obvious' she said, pointing at her hat.

He smiled as well. 'A chocolate mousse please'

'What?'

'What you heard. That guy said yours was amazing' he said. 'And besides, we can talk while you cook it' he said.

Matsuri was literally about to faint.

And Gaara... he was definitely going to visit that restaurant more often.

* * *

When the bell rang, Sakura went out really quickly. She wanted to fix things, and talk about a certain thing with Naruto. She was giving hard steps when she bumped into someone, almost dropping all her stuff.

'Whoooah, easy girl- Sakura?'

'Itachi? Itachi! I've been looking for you for days already!' she said, excited.

'Well, you haven't visited me, so it's not my fault' he said

'I did! Sasuke didn't tell you? No, he didn't, I guess.' she said. If it was about Sasuke, he probably forgot it. Ugh.

'Well, what do you need?' Itachi said. 'I'm in a rush right now, to be honest, and-'

'No no! Don't worry. I can go to your house sometime'.

'Sounds good. There you ask me. What about tomorrow? 6 pm?'

'Sounds right' she said, smiling. 'See ya!' she said. He was already running to his original destiny.

* * *

After what her dad did, Hinata refused to go to Anthropoloshit. She went straight home. She was just chillin', cleaning up a bit, when she received a call from Matsuri.

'Hello?'

_'Hinata you don't know what happened to me omg you don't imagine AH!'_ she just squealed.

'Tell me tell me tell me!'

_'Well yesterday Gaara drove me home and I bumped into him today! In the restaurant! And he asked me out!'_

'WHAT?!' she said, with a huge smile. 'Mats, that's great! I'm so excited!' Hinata said, really happy for her.

_'Yes! Tomorrow night. But I need help. You know a whole lot about make up and clothes and... and I want this to be perfect_' she said through the phone.

'Aw babe, don't worry. Come here, and tell him to pick you up here. You'll be alright. Toodles!'

_'Ha. Toodles' _she said and hung up.'

* * *

It's a bit short but I really want to update this :c So I'll leave it up to here. If I keep writing the result will suck.

Thanks for the reviews! I love you all.


	9. Being Horny, Unfaithful and Squealing

**Hey there! I just wanted to say that I'm really excited about all the reviews I'm getting. Thanks, really!**

* * *

5:00 pm. Sakura's house. Since it was Saturday, she was just seating there, "watching" a movie with Naruto since her parents weren't home. Even though her parents knew she was old enough to do stuff with her boyfriend, they were still a drag when it came to having the talk. And they had it every time they kissed, hugged, or did anything in front of Sakura's parents. Oh, and of course, all the death threats that Naruto received from Sakura's mighty dad. Oh, lord.

They were in Sakura's room, making out in Sakura's bed. Naruto was leaning next to her, and he placed his hand on top of her thigh. Then, he moved it to her hips. Her waist. Her neck. And finally, her cheek.

Sakura hated herself. She knew Naruto was crazy about it, she could feel it. Even physically, God, his hormones were crazy little bombs.

But even though she tried and tried to feel something, she couldn't.

She placed her hands in his neck. And her right hand was touching his hair.

Then things got a little intense. Naruto started kissing her neck, when she was just staring at the ceiling, with an awkward face.

Naruto placed his hand in her waist again, when his other hand started going up slowly on the inside of her skirt.

Sakura had a little contraction. She hated herself again. She was just thinking about Sasuke right now.

_Chill, Sakura. That was like four years ago. Chill. You're with Naruto. You're in love. _She said, trying to convince herself.

She really cared about Naruto's happiness, she really did. But she couldn't find a way to have... have feelings for him.

When Naruto's hand was about to get to her intimate part, she remembered what she had seen yesterday. So she instantly stopped kissing him and got up. Out of her bed.

'Naruto... Just... Just leave, please' she said, hugging herself.

'What's wrong? Did I do anything...'

'No, it's not that. Just go. I'm... I'm not in the mood.'

'But Sakura'

'Naruto, you can't tell me what to do. Besides, I've got something to do.'

'Something to do? Weren't we going to grab dinner?'

'Well we won't. I have to go... somewhere.'

'Where...?'

'Just go, Naruto. Please' she said.

'...Ok, I'll leave. I love you' he said

'I... I love you too' she finally said. She felt so cold. He left.

* * *

When Naruto went outside, he just kicked his car. He felt angry. Something wasn't right with his relationship.

He sighed, and he headed home. He decided to grab some food first. He needed to calm himself... stupid testosterone.

* * *

Sakura was in her room, putting some make-up on. She decided what to wear, and went outside. She grabbed her car and drove to Sasuke's... Itachi's apartment.

When she got there, she just knocked the door. No answer. She knocked it again, and Sasuke opened the door.

'Sakura? What are you doing here?' he said, no sign of happiness in his face.

She wasn't in the mood. 'It's non of your business' she said, bluntly.

'Whoah, chill, girl. Itachi's not home. He said that he would be late. Still though, come in' he said, opening the door widely.

She hestitate it for a bit. _Fuck it, _she said to herself and she got in.

She sat on the couch.

Sasuke brought two cups of coffee. 'Want some?'

'Ok. Thanks' she said, avoiding his look.

Sasuke sighed. 'I see the look in your face. Sexual problems?' he said, out of nowhere.

'What? Again, that's non of your business' she said, looking away. She was blushing.

She didn't notice when did he sit next to her, so she jumped a bit when he heard that whisper in her ear.

'I can help' he said, with a smirk.

'What?! How rude. You know that I've got a boyfriend. And you don't even... Sasuke...' she said, when he placed his head in her shoulder, breathing heavily.

'You hate me' she said, trying to avoid feeling that way.

'I don't. I hate you when you are like this.'

'Like what?' she said

'In denial. You know you want to be with me.'

'You don't love me'. Suddenly, he was kissing her neck.

'I could'

What was he talking about?

'Sasuke... stop'

'Do you really want me to stop?' he said, knowing the answer.

'...no' she said, feeling guilty as hell.

'Right' he said.

Sakura moved away.

'You don't love me. You don't...You didn't love me when that happened'

He sighed. 'You know what? I actually did. I love you when you are yourself.'

'You're lying'.

'No, you are the one lying here. You want to be with me. You need it. And being with me would be your true self.

'So you're basically saying that if I have sex with you, you'll love me?' She said.

'Basically. You can't know.'

'Sasuke, stop.' she said.

'You keep lying. You don't love Naruto. I _know_ it.' he said.

'I do lo-' she couldn't finish the answer, since Sasuke's lips were touching hers right now. She wasn't able to deny it. She was in love with this... with this jerk.

She felt so many things in her stomach. She felt every kiss like an explosion in her heart.

'Ah... Sasuke...'

He looked her in the eye for a while. 'Hm?'

'Why?'

'I don't know.' he said, and he kissed her again.

They kissed in every possible way in the world, they hugged, Sakura's spine was all crazy. Until they heard the sound of keys opening the door of the apartment, and Sasuke immediately got away from her. He stood up, and went to the kitchen. He made more coffee, silently.

Sakura was shocked. She was panting. And he was just like every single day. God. He was a rock.

Then, she spotted the reason why he had gone to he kitchen. She saw her pants, and smirked.

'Hey! Sakura, I'm so sorry for being late'.

'No... don't worry' she said, still a bit confused.

* * *

When Naruto got home, he could only hear squealing from Hinata's room. The door was opened, so he kind of knocked the door but he still got in.

His vision: Matsuri with a dress he had seen before, but in Hinata. And Hinata, walking holding tons of clothes in her hands.

'Hey! You look... what's up?'

'Yay! Naruto's finally here' Hinata said, going to where he was and placing her elbow on top of his shoulder. She spoke with the voice of an elegant man now. 'We need your help, Mr. Naruto. We need your masculine point of view.' she said.

'Ok, explain me first. Matsuri, what's going on?'

'I have a-' she was about to say, but Hinata said first.

'SHE'S GOT A DATE WITH GAARA!'

'Hinata!' Matsuri shouted.

'Wait a second... With Gaara?!' he said.

'Is there something wrong?' Matsuri said, really scared.

'No, no, it's just that... whoah. Gaara. He never asks anyone out. He must be really into you'. He finally said.

Matsuri looked and Hinata and Hinata looked at Matsuri. They just squealed.

'But' Naruto said, with the voice of a fashion designer. 'I wouldn't go for that dress, sweetie' he said.

They all laughed.

In the end, Matsuri was going to wear a black, simple dress. She looked casual. She got a call from Gaara, and she went outside.

'You look really good' Naruto said

'Thanks. Thanks for everything, really' she said, looking at Hinata now. 'Wish me luck!'

She left.

* * *

**It's up to here! Sorry guys. Thanks for the reviews! I love you all.**


	10. Bribes, Ironman and Guitars

**Hey! Well, before updating, I need to tell you that there will be lyrics in this chapter. I hate it sometimes but I really want them to sing this c: Ah, and the songs are really popular, so to make it more realistic I'll use covers. Listen to them c:**

**Hallelujah - Kate Voegele**  
**Fast Car - Boyce Avenue**

* * *

'So, Sakura, you needed to ask me something, didn't you?' Itachi said. Sasuke was in his room right now, but he still suspected something.

'Um yeah. I just wanted to know... how did you do it do graduate being like, 24?' she said, curious.

'25, and well, I must admit it wasn't in a really clean way' he said.

'What do you mean?'

Itachi sighed. 'In those times, my father was crazy about me getting in control of their company. Sasuke was mad at them, since, like you know, he wasn't the best student in High School. They thought I was the only one able to do the job. So I had to find a way to graduate, to have the excuse... My dream was to become a doctor, you know?' he said, smiling in a bitter-sweet way.

'I get it... what did you do?' she said, really interested.

'I bribed the dean'

'You what?! Are you serious? How did he accept?!'

'Well, I was one of the best students. And it was in winter. A lot of people get sick, you know. The city needed doctors. And well... you know how charming I can be' he said, winking, in a funny way.

'Hahaha you idiot. But well, what do you think I can do? I really want to start to work soon' she said, serious. 'And I won't bribe anyone to do that'

'Well there is someone you can talk to.' he said, leaning his back against the couch.

'Who?'

'The owner of Konoha's hospital. She's... she's tough. But you could work with her, as a nurse, part-time. Her name is Tsunade'.

'Wait, Tsunade! She's my godmother!' she said, smiling.

'Well that's good then! Start working there. Be a show-off and I bet they'll love you. Who wouldn't, though?' he said, nicely.

_Sasuke wouldn'_t, she said to herself.

'Well, I have to go now...' she said, shaking her head.

'It's ok. I hope you have a great night' he said.

'You too. Goodbye!' she said, and left.

* * *

Sasuke had heard everything from his room. Damn, Itachi was so charming, that was true.

But he just couldn't contain himself with that girl.

He wasn't in love with her, that was for sure. But when she was her true self, God, he couldn't control himself.

But when she lied. When she talked about her perfect life with a perfect boyfriend and a perfect future, she was so annoying.

She was pretending all the time.

He_ knew_ that she was in love with him.

That's why, that night, in their senior year, he couldn't contain himself. When she was drunk, she was honest, she blew Naruto off. But she was so fragile in his arms. She was responding to what she wanted.

But the next morning, when she woke up crying because of that, blaming it on the alcohol and cursing him, he blew her off as well. That wasn't the Sakura he liked.

But today... he made a move.

She was _definitely_ still in love with him.

* * *

_'Naruto... I don't think I'll be able to have dinner with you'_ said Sakura, through the phone.

'What? Why! You're never free, Sakura, this was the night, and...'

_'I know, I know, I'm sorry. But I'm not feeling good_' she said, sounding pretty bad.

'It's... It's ok babe. Want me to come over?' he said

_'No! I mean, no, it's ok. Just do your stuff, and study. See you later. I'm sorry_' she said, again.

'It's ok, I'll find something to do with Hinata' he said,and hung up.

'Hinata!' he said, calling her from the living room.

She came in in her PJ's, looking so fucking cute.

'What what' she said, moving her head.

'Sakura just cancelled our date... wanna rent a movie?' he said, smiling

'Yeah that sounds right!' she said, excited. 'Make it a Marvel one, pleaaaaase' she said, pouting.

'A Marvel one! You closet nerd. Ok, ok, but I'll choose' he said, smiling widely.

'That's ok. Go go! I can't go out like this' she said.

'Ok. I'll be back in a minute' he said, going outside.

* * *

Matsuri was sitting in the restaurant where she worked, blushing so bad as all the staff winked at her.

They took their sits and sat for a while. They ordered drinks.

'You look beautiful tonight' he said, being completely honest.

'T-thanks...' she said, blushing.

* * *

Hinata decided that she had time to play the guitar a bit. A second, at least. So she placed herself in the living room, took her guitar and started singing, and playing her guitar.

_Well, I've heard there was a secret chord _  
_David played, and it pleased the Lord _  
_But you don't really care for music, do ya _  
_Well, it goes like this; the fourth, the fifth _  
_The minor fall and the major lift _  
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

She really enjoyed moving her fingers between the strings, pressing them, then loosing them, God, it was an amazing feeling.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof _  
_Ya saw her bathing on the roof _  
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya oh _  
_Then she'd tie you to her kitchen chair _  
_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair _  
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

* * *

__Naruto had the movie in his hands: Ironman. He was going up the stairs, and when he reached the 12th floor (his floor) he heard someone singing, and he knew it was Hinata. He knew, as well, that if he just entered, she would shut up immediately. Her voice was amazing. He sat next to the door and listened to the rest of the song.

_Well, maybe there is a God above _  
_But all I've ever learned from love _  
_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya _  
_And it's not a cry that you hear at night _  
_It's not somebody who's seen the light, _  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

__She stopped singing, and he listened how she sighed. Suddenly, he saw a really really big spider on the wall. He got up to take it out, but he lost his balance and fell against the door.

* * *

Hinata listened how someone knocked the door and left her guitar as fast as she could behind the couch. She stood up, opened the door, and saw Naruto standing up.

'I...I bumped into the door' he said, smiling in a goofy way.

'Oh. It's ok.' She said, relieved.

They entered, and Hinata was relaxed until Naruto said:

'It's a really good song'.

A shiver down her spine.

'W-what are you talking about?' she said

'I know.'

'Do you?' she said

He went to the living room, and took the guitar.

'Yes, I do.' he said, smiling. Then he said: 'And I know more than you think' he said, picking up the guitar, and going to his room. Hinata followed him. He sat in his bed, and took a capo out of nowhere.

'You play the guitar too?' she said, smiling.

'Yeah. But don't tell Sakura. She thinks I stopped playing it in High School'

'Why would she even care?' Hinata said. Sometimes, Sakura was a bitch, in her opinion. Naruto was an amazing guy. She didn't deserve him.

'It doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure you know this one' he said, and started playing.

Then, he sang.

_You got a fast car_  
_I want a ticket to anywhere_  
_Maybe we make a deal_  
_Maybe together we can get somewhere_  
_Anyplace is better_  
_Starting from zero got nothing to lose_  
_Maybe we'll make something_  
_But me myself I got nothing to prove_

He played the guitar, and looked at her, telling her with her eyes that she should sing the next verse.

She did:

_You got a fast car  
I got a plan to get us out of here  
been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money  
We won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living_

Naruto smiled. She was an amazing girl.

While he played, he said: 'Straight to the chorus'. Hinata nodded.

_So I remember when we were driving driving in your car  
The speed so fast felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone  
be someone._

Hinata just sang what she felt like singing. She was in her element right now. Naruto ended the song. Hinata placed her head on Naruto's shoulder. He shivered at the contact. Then, she placed her fingers, in the guitar, playing a chord.

'Touch the strings' she said.

He did. A note came out. Then she changed the position of her fingers. He played again. They smiled.

'You are amazing' she said.

'You are too' he said, looking at her.

Hinata said, without knowing the consequences: 'Sakura doesn't deserve you'

Naruto stopped the contact. 'What do you mean?' he said.

She kept herself calmed. 'Nothing really. She just won't let you be yourself. And she just won't let herself be herself'

'What are you talking about?' he said.

'I know that you love medicine, but I bet that you would be studying another thing if this wasn't about her. Second, she's clearly not in love with you. Or she loves someone else' she said, a little bit too blunt.

She shook her long, wavy blue hair.

He just looked at her.

_Or she loves someone else,_ he repeated to himself.

'Hinata?' he said.

'Yes?'

'I want to be alone now. Sorry' he said.

* * *

**It's up to here now! Inspiration = gone. Thanks again for everything, you don't know how happy I get when I see the reviews :D**


	11. Sleeping Hats, Pride and Baked Cookies

Sakura was tired. Even if Sasuke was never going to love her, she couldn't do this any more. She was tired. Oh, so tired. She had to break up with him. Just... just how?

She leaned on her bed, thinking.

She was going to ask Naruto out, for lunch. And then she was going to tell him... everything.

* * *

Hinata was awake for a while now. She wanted to go to the kitchen but she was honestly terrified. Should she apologize? And besides that, winter was here already, and the kitchen must be freezing cold. She was in a complete state of desperation when she decided to go to his room.

She got up out of bed and shivered. Oh lord, her apartment sucked when it came to winter.

She got to his door.

Knock

Knock

'Come in' he said, in a sleepy voice.

When she entered, she discovered that his room was way colder than hers. She almost died there. She was trembling.

'N-N-Naruto' she finally got to say.

He was sleeping.

She got on his bed, sat next to him and started waking him up.

'Naruto... it's time to get up' she said, almost whispering.

'Hmgmrgmhmm' that's all she heard from him. She smiled and blushed. He look really cute sleeping. She never knew that he wore a hat for it.

She took the hat away, and touched his hair. Since she was leaning, her long hair fell and was mixed up with his.

She couldn't take the temperature any longer, so she got under the sheets. She stared at his back. She started touching his back with her fingers.

'Naruto...wake up' she said, a little louder now.

'Why...' he said, with a sleepy voice.

'I need to tell you something...' she said, still touching his warm back. Little she knew the effect this had on him.

He turned around, still sleepy, but he opened his eyes wide open when she saw Hinata in his bed with him. Did something happen?!

'Hinata, what are you doing here!' he said, a bit louder.

'What do you mean, I just came to say sorry!'

'But why are you in my bed?!' he asked, a bit desperate.

'Aaaah, that! Dude your room is freezing cold, I was trying to wake you up and well, It was so cold, so I decided to wake you up fro-'

He suddenly moved, now his face was facing the ceiling. Hinata smiled at him.

'I'm sorry about last night' she said, being completely honest.

'Don't be. You were right'.

'What do you mean?' she said, a bit surprised.

Naruto sighed. 'Things aren't completely working between me and Sakura. She just dreams of a perfect and stable life. I can't give that to her. I love to improvise, to make mistakes. We just... we just aren't meant to be together, you know?'

Hinata felt happy. 'Are you going to break up with her?' she asked.

He looked at her, deeply. He suddenly grabbed her cheeks with his hands and kiss her forehead.

'That doesn't matter now. You're mine, you know that, right?'

'Nope. I don't. Well, I'm... I'm off, I'll cook something' she said, getting quickly out of the bed.

* * *

_Man_, Hinata said to herself, _stop messing up with my head_.

She didn't feel anything about Naruto, he was her friend, right? Right? But his smile, and those eyes. And she wouldn't lie to herself: she had a grudge against Sakura. But, why? Was she jealous?

Still though, she wasn't ready for a relationship. Nope. Not yet. Not after _that._

* * *

Naruto was in his room. He could still feel the contact of Hinata's fingers in her spine. At first he thought it was a dream, and that Sakura was the one touching him, and he was just so delighted by the fact that she was the one being tender. But then he knew that it was Hinata, and he understood a lot of things. First: Her relationship with Sakura needed to end. Second: Hinata was an amazing person. Third: this was gonna be complicated. He might be falling in love with his roommate? God.

He shook his head and went to the kitchen.

'Well that's a better face to wake up' she said, smiling at him.

'Hmmm that smells good! What is it?'

'Ramen. I'm the best roommate ever, admit it!'

He smiled. 'Yeah, you are'. He couldn't resist it. While she was facing the oven, he came from the back, hugged her, and placed his head on her shoulder.

She wasn't able to refuse the contact right now.

* * *

Sakura had showered, when her phone rang.

He answered.

'What do you want?' she said, angrily.

_'Whoah, chill. I just wanna know what's up_' said Sasuke, through the phone.

'Look, Uchiha' she said. 'I don't care if you think that I'm a liar. I know that I'm not. I am the only one responsible to know how things go in my relationship. You're not a fucking psychologist, so you can't tell me what am I feeling or why. Yes, I am going to break up with Naruto. No, don't expect me to run to your arms. And, yes, I do love you. But that won't change things between us. You fucking used me and you know it. Oh, and finally' she said, more calmed, 'Naruto's gonna know the truth about last night'. She hung up. She felt tired, yet pride of herself. She needed to talk to Naruto.

* * *

_'Beep beep beep beep'_

_'And, yes, I do love you.', _he repeated to himself.

Fuck.

* * *

'Hinata, do you have anything to do today?' asked Naruto, looking at her from the living room, she was washing some dishes.

'Yeah, I mean, in a while. I'll be free by 1, I suppose, why?' she said, hopefully.

'We could grab lunch. But in a restaurant, I mean. Not here, watching a movie like we always do. Do you like the idea?' he said, hopefully as well.

'Yeah, that sounds cool' she said, smiling. 'Count me in'

'Ok... So I'll pick you up at 1:30? I'll be just on my way here' he said.

'Yeah sounds cool. But I gotta go now.' she said, drying her hands. 'See you later!' she said, and closed the door.

He said goodbye then kept looking at the door. Damn. She was driving him crazy, but that wasn't supposed to happen, right?

He got a shower and got dressed. It was cold outside. His 'something to do' was going to Sasuke's house. Even though they hadn't talked since High School, he felt like he needed him back in his life. They were really good friends in High School, and he wanted to fix things. He left the house.

* * *

Hinata was driving, and she remembered this morning's conversation. Did he ask her out? No, no, impossible. He's got a girlfriend, Hinata. He's got one. When she got to Matsuri's building, she was surprised to see that Naruto's car was there as well. Weird.

Before parking, she saw him using the emergency stairs, and just jump into another apartment. What the hell was going on? She decided to call him, pretending not to know anything.

Beep

Beep

Beep

_'Ah! Ouch, um, Hinata? Hello? What's up?'_ he said through the phone, panting.

'Hey! Um nothing much, I was just... I needed to tell you that I might not be ready at 1:30. What about 2? I'll be home for sure then' she lied, but she needed to know what was going on. She heard another voice, a deeper one, saying.

_'Naruto what the fuck are you doing here?!'_

_'Sorry Hins. I gotta-'_

He hung up. Hinata was worried. Really worried. But she decided to go to Matsu's apartment and forget it all. She parked.

Matsuri immediately opened the door when she knocked.

'Hey Hinata! What's good?' she said, smiling.

'Not much. Well, I came here to learn how to bake some of your cookies, didn't I?' she said, trying to hide her actual emotions.

'Ok, let's head to the kitchen' Matsuri said. Hinata sighed in relief. 'And while we're mixing you tell me what's going on'

'...Ok' she said.

* * *

Itachi looked at Naruto, actually scared.

'Naruto, why did you get in through the window! You spider man!' he said, actually praising his job.

'Sasuke wouldn't let me enter in normal ways, I know it. I just need to talk to him, you know?' he said.

'I get it. Well, before you talk to him' he said, smiling 'Long time no see, man' and he offered his hand.

'Indeed' he said, smiling.

* * *

'So, you just saw Naruto basically climbing into other person's apartment? Whoah, that boy is nuts' Matsuri said, mixing.

_'_Yup' she said.

'Let me call Gaara. He might know something' Matsuri said, already dialling

'What? Why! I don't think he needs to know' Hinata said, a little concerned.

'Don't worry. He basically knows everyone in the world. He might know who lived there and why. Besides, he's Naruto's best friend'. she said.

'Whoah, wait a bit, what's up with you two right now?' Hinata said, with a smirk.

'You could say we are... pretty much officially dati-Gaara, hi!' she said, looking at Hinata with a blushing glare.

_'Hey Matsuri. Is there something wrong?_' he could feel Matsuri's worried tone of voice through the phone.

'Let's say that Hinata just saw Naruto going into someone's apartment in my building. Climbing the walls. You want to talk to her? Ok, I'll give her the phone' she said, giving the phone to Hinata.

'Gaara? Hi' she said, a bit shy.

'Hey. Well, important question: did you check the floor?'

'The floor?' said Hinata, confused.

_'Yeah, the floor... 5th, 2nd...Was it the seventh floor?'_ He said, suspecting something.

'Wha- yes. Yes it was' she said, surprised. 'How did you know?' she said.

_'The Uchihas live there'_ He just said.

* * *

**It's up to here sweeties! The drama is about to come mwahahaha.**

**I'll be nice and give you some clues about next chapter:**

**-Sakura invite Naruto, she needs to talk to him. But Hinata's already invited, isn't she?**

**-Naruto will be really angry about something. His rage won't pass this one.**

**Thanks for the reviews, really! I love you all.**


	12. V-Card, Salad Bars and Breakups

'What?!' Hinata said, pretty shocked. 'So Sakura was basically planning to lose her V-card with Naruto and she fucked the Uchiha dude? Harsh...' she said.

_'It's not like that. For what Naruto told me, it's far more complicated. Still though, maybe he's there because he wants to sort things up, finally'_ Gaara said, still talking through the phone. _'Well that's it I guess. The rest is up to you. Can I talk to Matsuri now, please?'_ he said, in a way too fancy way for Hinata.

'Ok, here she is' she passed the phone to Matsuri.

Hinata could feel the flirting and blushing and...fluffness of that conversation, but she wasn't really concentrated. She was just thinking about Naruto and Sakura's thing. God, she knew Naruto well. She knew that he was a sensitive guy, that must've hurt a whole lot. Besides, he had the... he was just such a good guy! He forgave her, he decided to forget it! Hinata smiled. She was impressed.

'Ok. Bye... Yes. Me too' she said, blushing. 'Goodbye'

'So?' Hinata said.

'So what?' Matsuri said, she wasn't getting it.

'What am I supposed to do?!' she said, frustrated.

'Nothing, of course! Do you want to get in a detective suit and go to spy them? Nope, Hins. Grow up. Are you his girlfriend? No. His sister? Not at all. His mother? Hell to the no. Don't get involved, Hinata'

Hinata felt offended. 'He's my best friend' she whispered.

Matsuri got it all of a sudden. 'Huh, I get it. You're his best friend. But you don't want to, right?'

Hinata looked at her. She couldn't lie. 'I... I honestly don't know' she said, almost crying. 'I'm so... worried about him right now'

She couldn't help it, Matsuri hugged her while she cried a bit.

'Don't worry sweetie' she whispered. 'He's a grown up, haha'

Hinata laughed.

* * *

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He looked really serious. Sasuke was self-defending himself.

'What are you doing here?' he just said.

'Chill, man. I... I actually came here for peace. I'm tired of this shit. We were kids' he said.

Sasuke smiled for a second. But then he remembered the other day.

'You know what? I'm glad you forgive me finally... but you should talk to Sakura now. Not me' he said.

'What do you mean?' Naruto said, frowning.

'Nevermind. I gotta go now, though' he said, picking up some things. 'You can stay with Itachi if you want to, but..'

'No, no, it's fine. I...I'll leave as well' he said, not really concentrated.

'...Ok. See ya mate' Sasuke said, giving him his hand.

Naruto took it. He smiled. 'See ya' he said. He opened the door, he was about to leave, when he turned around.

'I think I'll break up with Sakura' he suddenly said. Sasuke was suddenly interested.

'And why is that?' he said.

'I... I don't think I love her anymore' he just said. He left.

* * *

Hinata was cleaning herself, going outside of Matsuri's apartment. She was about to take the elevator, when he saw a blonde guy going down the stairs. She instantly hid herself behind a plant.

He passed running down the stairs.

_Phew_, she just thought.

She got into the elevator, wanting to get to her home quickly. She had an outfit to sort, and some makeup to do.

* * *

Naruto looked at his clock. 11:20. He still had a lot of time before picking Hinata up. He smiled, he felt more calmed when he remembered her. He drove to a park, and parked. He got out of the car, laid himself on it, and lit up a cigarette. He only smoked when he was feeling extremely nervous. He threw some smoke trough his mouth. He relaxed. He wanted to pick Hinata up instantly, but first of all she wasn't ready of course, and second: he wasn't completely comfortable with what Sasuke had told him. He decided to call Sakura when his phone instantly beeped. It was her.

_'Naruto?'_ she said through the phone. _'Are you there?'_ she asked

'Yes, yeah, um, here I am... What's wrong?' he instantly said.

She sounded nervous._ 'Wrong? Why would anything go... Nevermind. Naruto I... I need to talk to you'_ she finally said.

'I need to talk to you too' he said, letting out a sigh. Then, he coughed.

_'Mind if we have lunch today?'_ she said. 'Please'

In that second, he completely forgot his 'date' with Hinata. 'Yes, yes, of course. Can I pick you up at... 1:30?'

_'That's cool. See ya then'_ she said, and hung up.

The fact that she didn't say 'I love you' was already worrying him.

* * *

Hinata had chosen the perfect shirt. Perfect skirt. Perfect hair, perfect makeup. She wanted to look perfect. She hated herself for being so worried though. But she needed him to... Dunno.

He finally heard Naruto's car outside. She checked. He arrived. Earlier though. She smiled.

* * *

Naruto parked in his apartment, he needed to get some money to pay the bill. He got to his apartment, got some money, he was about to go outside, when he heard Hinata's voice behind him.  
'Naruto?' she just said.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. _That's all he was able to say. She looked... Damn, she looked so beautiful.

'Hinata... I'm going to have to cancel' he said.

She looked hurt. 'What?' she just said.

'I have to have lunch with Sakura, and...'

'Wait, with Sakura? Naruto what the fuck, if she was invited why would you invite me then?'

'No, no, she invited me later, but I couldn't refuse because-'

'You know what? Because nothing. Gosh... I was so stupid. Go and have lunch with her. I don't care. I was just asking you for a... for a goddamned lunch. But... fuck. Never mind. Fuck you, Naruto. I'm out.'

She just left after saying those things. He was able to see the tears in her face. He hated himself for making her cry. He sighed, and waited a bit, 'til Hinata was completely out of the building.

* * *

Hinata sobbed, quietly. She was walking through the hallway, wondering if she was the one who overreacted. She wasn't, right? She only asked for one lunch, and he blew her off like that. God. She just got in her car, and decided to go somewhere. Anywhere.

* * *

Naruto arrived to the Salad Bar where he always met with Sakura. She waved her hand at him, smiling in an awkward way. He sat down. They ordered looking at their plates.

'So, you had something to tell me?' said Naruto, trying to break the ice.

She laughed nervously. 'I.. Haha, You had something too, right? Go ahead'

'I just...' he sighed. 'Sakura, this isn't wor-'

'I kissed Sasuke' she just said, suddenly. She felt truly relieved. she needed to say it.

She was prepared for Naruto's rage now. Naruto's fury. She was ready to face him, but when she did, she almost dropped her fork.

No rage, no fury. He was hurt. Truly hurt. And he had this face as if he was lost in a city. He wasn't understanding.

'I... it just happened, and... And I'm sorry. More than sorry. I never wanted to hurt you but...' she sighed. 'Even if he's a jerk, I love him Naruto. I do. I can't help it'

Naruto looked at her. 'Why?' he just said.

Sakura looked at him, confused. 'Why what?' she said.

'Why... if you were in love with him all this time, why were you with me?' he said.

'Naruto...' she said. A tear covered her face. 'I... I thought I could do it. I thought I was able to... to learn how to love you. I love you in one way. I love your personality, I love... I love you. But you don't really choose the person you fall in love with, right?' she said, smiling in a sad way.

He instantly thought about Hinata. 'No... you don't' he smiled.

He suddenly realized what an idiot he was. He had to go and get her.

'Sakura... I have to leave know. I need to find Hinata' he just said.

'But Naruto...'

'What?' he said, a bit frustrated.

'I... I will always remember this relationship as a good one. Hinata... she's really lucky' she just said. 'You are an amazing guy' she said, smiling.

He smiled. 'Sakura, you're not a bad person, ok? No one is. You just have to... find your way' he said. He left then, and instantly went to his apartment.

* * *

**I'm sososososososory for letting it up to here, but gosh, I had it completed and perfect and romantic and fucking google chrome deleted it! So I got tired rewriting and I'll leave it up to here, sorry guys :c**

**Besides I really needed to update it! So I'm sorry again and again.**  
**I love you guys!**


	13. Little Sisters, Soups and Kisses

Hinata kicked a rock. Damn. Why was she there again?

She was out of her car, watching the long entrance to the Hyuga mansion... or her house.

Her old house, really. Since she basically firmed her declaration of independence she never visited this house again.

She just wondered if... ugh... why was she there?

She took her old keys. Her heart beating fast.

She tried and tried, but they didn't worked. She saw her old keychain, a purple plushie. She smiled. God, it was so dusty right now. So old.

To jump the wall or not to. To jump the wall or not to. Five seconds later she was already climbing the wall.

When she was on the top of the wall, she panted, wondering which was the best way to jump without getting hurt. She was about to jump, when she heard her name.

'Hinata? Is that you?' the voice repeated.

Hinata turned around slowly, to see a girl that looked a lot like her, but younger.

'Hanabi?' she just said, with tears on her face.

* * *

Naruto drove like a maniac, calling Hinata over and over again. She wasn't answering. When he got to his building, the elevator was taking way too long so he took the stairs instead. When he got to the 12th floor, he just entered to the apartment.

'Hinata?' he said, panting.

No answer.

He called her again. Suddenly, he heard a cellphone ringing. He walked to the kitchen and saw it: Hinata's cellphone vibrating. He lifted it and saw the picture. It was one where Hinata appeared with her hair awfully made by Naruto, and Naruto wearing make up like a clown. He laughed.

Then, he just realized that he was so stupid. All this months and he never realized. About Sakura's feelings, about Hinata's feelings, about his own feelings. He was a jerk.

It was freezing cold in there. He was wearing a sweater, a jacket, and it was still cold. He was shivering, and he decided to prepare a soup. She had to come sooner or later. 4:58 pm.

* * *

'So you're living downtown? That sounds awesome' Hanabi said, staring at the ceiling, dreaming away. She sighed. 'Imagine having your own place, and decorate it, and, and!' she said, really excited. Hinata laughed.

'I don't need to imagine it, Hanabi, I live it!' she said, smiling. Keeping her voice low, though.

They were chillin' in Hinata's old room. Hanabi said that her dad didn't go in there since she left.

'Hanabi?'

'Yes?' she said, looking at her.

'Do you know where mom is?' she said

Hanabi looked at her, as if it was pretty obvious. 'She's in heaven, right?' she said.

Hinata couldn't believe it. God, her dad was such an asshole. She was pretty sure she only lied to her for her not to follow his 'rules'.

'Hanabi... I have to go' she said, picking up her things quickly.

'What? Why?' Hanabi said, a bit scared.

'I... Coming here was a mistake. Don't... don't get me wrong I just... You can go to my place whenever you want to' she said. 'But someone's waiting for me right now' she said.

'Ok... Can you pick me up from school on Monday?' she said, smiling.

'I will' she said, and kissed her forehead. 'I gotta go. Don't tell dad I came' she just said, and ran outside. She got in her car. 6:47 pm.

* * *

7:15 pm.

It was raining outside.

The house was still freezing cold. Naruto had already made his soup, but he was going for the second one. He turned the stove on. He was cooking, when he heard a sound. He heard the door being opened. He heard some steps, until he saw her, soaking wet. With a sad smile on her face, she looked at him. He looked back. Her smile got bigger, while he just ran into her arms. She hugged him desperately, with her hands around his neck. He placed his hand on her back, hugging her.

It wasn't that cold anymore.

They were just whispering apologies into each other's ears, Naruto was kissing her hair as she played with his. Naruto placed his forehead against Hinata's.

They looked at each other.

'Sorry for being a jerk' he said, smiling.

She laughed a bit, and let a tear drop. 'Sorry for letting you be one' she said.

He laughed. He kissed her nose.

'You little thing... you just... you-' he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Hinata kissed him tenderly, she needed him. She moved her hands to his cheeks, and he moved his hands to her waist. The kiss was just about to get passionate when they heard something boiling in the kitchen.

They turned around, still completely tangled, to watch Naruto's soup boiling. He jumped and turned the stove off.

7:21 pm.

* * *

**I think it's up to here! Even though it's short, it's a bit of it and god, a great bit of it haha.**

**I love you guys!**


	14. Kissing, Kissing and more Kissing

Hinata smiled. She was covered in a blanket now. Her long hair was still wet, but she didn't care. She was happy. At least at that moment, she was genuinely happy. She felt that... that spark inside her chest.

She was so confused though. Why? When? How?

They didn't even say something to each other, and a second later they were making out. Passion? Nonsense? Love? Just being impulsive?

Gosh, she didn't know. But feeling happy and complete was a good sign.

'Do you want more tea?' Naruto asked, from the kitchen.

'I'm fine' she said, smiling.

He picked up his mug and sat next to her. He smirked, and took her blanket away.

'Hey!' she said, laughing. 'Give it back! I'm wet and cold!' she said, again.

He just threw it away and hugged her, tenderly.

'Better?' he said, with his eyes closed.

Hinata's eyes were wide open, and she was blushing. 'Y-yeah' she finally said, and closed her eyes. She snuggled against him. She felt his body, warm.

He suddenly touched her arms, and realized that her sweater was wet because of the rain. He mentally said to himself that he needed to take it off or else she would catch a cold, but he accidentally didn't say it out loud and grabbed it from the bottom, starting to take it off.

'H-hey' Hinata just mumbled, shy. 'D-don't... don't do that' she said, blushing.

'No no! I'm... I'm sorry, I just... It's wet, you know? You'll catch a cold.' he said, caring.

'Oh right' she said, and took it of, not really aware of the way that she looked. Under the sweater she was only wearing a small tank top, wet as well, so her hot-pink bra would show through the shirt.

Naruto was surprised. Hinata just snuggled again, but he instead picked her up and placed himself on top of her, on the couch. Feeling too heavy, he moved to the side. They were laying next to each other, staring into their eyes.

'I think... I think we could be something, Hinata' Naruto said, and picked up a blueish lock of her hair.

She laughed, softly. 'Isn't that sentence too long?' she said, staring at his chest.

'Is it?' he said, and put his forehead against hers. She blushed, again.

'God' he whispered. 'You look so cute when you blush...' he said, in a silent way. He leaned forward, and kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips.

It started like a simple kiss. A couple kissing, their lips touching, deciding to kiss the superior or the inferior lip.

Naruto turned the kiss into a more passionate one. Hinata gasped. Naruto placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. He could feel every part of her body against his.

Hinata, trembling, placed her elbow on his shoulder, and her hands twirling his hair.

Naruto broke the kiss, and kissed her neck, just once. Then, he just placed his head on her shoulder, touching her neck, and his lips touching his skin.

'I just can't... get away from you know. This was just triggered, and now I just want to be with you' he whispered.

She could feel his lips as he pronounced the words, so she just closed her eyes and sighed.

'Naruto...' she said.

'Shh. It's ok. Everything's ok right now' he said.

They stayed silent for a while.

He kissed her neck a little bit more. He bit her ear, and laughed at her reaction. She jumped and gasped.

'Don't do that...' she said. 'I'm... I... Naruto...'

'What? Is there anything wrong?' he said, really worried.

She sat on the couch, with her legs on top of his lap.

'That's not it... I just... I don't want to disappoint you' she finally said.

'Disappoint me? Hinata, you never see how amazing you are' he said, trying to look at her, but she was looking down. He touched her chin. 'You are...'

'I've never had a boyfriend before' she said, and sighed. 'I said it'

'What? Hinata Hyuga you liar!' he said, and started tickling her. 'What about your boyfriend stories!' he said

She laughed. 'Don't do this! This is serious. I actually have never had a boyfriend' she said, looking into his eyes. 'That's why I'm scared' she said.

'Do you let me?' he said, with a serious look in his face.

'What?' she said, without understanding the question.

'Do you let me be your first one?' he said.

Hinata's heart melted. She bit her lower lip. She was taking her time just to make this moment memorable. Dramatic. Romantic.

But taking her time was a fatal mistake: her phone rang.

She ignored it, and she threw himself with Naruto. She like the way they were sitted 5 minutes ago.

He messed her hair, and she gave him short kisses. He decided to see who was calling her, so he put his hand inside her pocket and took her phone. He broke the kiss, and said.

'Hins... your dad is calling you' he said.

He saw her getting pale. She silently took her phone and got up, walked to her room to talk.

He asked to himself if he should be worried. It didn't matter: he was.

He stared at the ceiling for a long time. He hugged himself.

Hinata had received calls from his dad in the time that he'd stayed with her. So he kind of knew the deal. Still though, the only things he knew were:

- He gave her a bit of money for the month.

- He payed her studies.

- He was a serious man who wanted Hinata in his company

- He was shit cray.


	15. Rules, Love and Homework

**Hey! I'm so so so sorry for not updating earlier. I literally feel so so so bad. But school and grades and ugh. I'm terribly sorry.**

**I hope you like this! I'll try to make it longer, since I'll be out of town for a week.**

**Lots of love!**

**Ok no sorry isn't enough, dude I'm actually feeling so bad like for real SORRY! I had tons of family problems, grade problems, my doctor didn't let me give my exams so that caused me trouble as well but well. I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy this one, then!**

* * *

_'Hinata, I can't believe you broke one of the rules again.'_ his father said through the phone, sounding disappointed. _It was all a lie_, Hinata thought.

'Rules? Ha. Do you have those written or something?' Hinata said, tired of his dad's bullshit.

_'I'm not in the mood. I called to your college, you're not going to Anthropology class. I want a reasonable reason'_ he said.

'I just don't feel like doing it. In the end, if I fail that course then it's my fault. My mistake. And I'm the one who gets kicked out from college. I'm the one with no-future, like you love to call it. It's my life, not yours' Hinata said, feeling brave after telling him that.

_'Do you have a roommate?'_ His dad said. Hinata felt upset. She just told him something she was proud of, and he blew her off. That was nice.

'Why do you even care?' She said.

_'Hinata, you know what? I'm tired as well. You can't drop out of college-'_

'No one said I was going to do that' she said.

_'You will work in the Hyuga company. And I won't take a 'no' for an answer'_ he said.

'You're kidding, right?' she said. Then she laughed. 'Working there. So funny'

_'Hinata...'_

She just wanted him to shut up. So she decided to choose not exactly the most sensitive way of shutting him up.

'I want to be like mom. So go away and let me be.' She had nailed it.

A long silence. He sighed.

_'Goodbye, Hinata'_. He hung up.

She felt so good... yet so mean.

* * *

Naruto was still waiting, sitting on the couch. He was worried. He actually was ready to comfort her. He never knew a lot about Hinata's relationship with his dad, but every time she hung up, she looked pale and excused herself. Then, he would hear her crying, lots of times. So he was ready.

Was he in love? What was love, actually? Just wanting to kiss someone doesn't mean loving, right? He sat down. His feelings about Hinata? He wanted to protect her. He wanted her to be the happiest person in the world. He wanted to hold her, to take her somewhere. He wanted to escape. He wanted to...

Just then, Hinata was back. He was looking for tears on her face, but he was impressed with what he saw. Hinata was... she was numb. Looking so, so pale. She was looking at some point, none point.

'Hinata, are you...'

She just jumped into his arms and they fell on the couch.

'Hinata, are you alrig-?'

'Shh'

'What's wrong?'

'Just hug me' she said, her voice almost broken. Then, she looked up and gazed into his eyes. 'Please'

He looked at her, she looked so vulnerable. He smiled, and he kissed her forehead. Hinata smiled, then, she sighed.

She fell asleep in his arms almost immediately. They were tangled into each other's arms. They were good.

* * *

Hanabi was leaning in her bed, remembering her conversation with Hinata. She was a bit jealous of her life, honestly. I mean, she was free.

She couldn't complain. She was _Hanabi Hyuga. _The 'Hyuga Pride', the 'Perfect Daughter', the 'one that will never disappoint us'.

And she had the potential. Yeah, she was chosen to inherit his father's company, and she was glad. She liked having a clear schedule, rules, and jobs to do.

But his dad was almost mean. She wouldn't treat their children like he does with Hinata.

Besides, Hinata's reaction when she mentioned that mom was dead was weird. Was there a lie behind it?

She definitely wanted to hang out more with her big sister. She was so kind.

She smiled, feeling ironically homesick. She needed her there. She still remembered the fight that Hinata had with her dad, when she decided to leave. She was so brave!

She picked up her homework, and decided to go to Hinata's old room. She went there. Breathe in. Breathe out.

She sant on the bed, feeling like a stranger, dunno why. Then, she just put some music and started doing her homework.

A while later, she felt her dad's voice through the door. Damn. She turned off the music and hid under the bed, immediately. She knew that her father hated people going into that room.

She heard some steps. He was yelling at the butler.

She sighed. She was safe-

Suddenly, someone opened the door. She gasped, but nobody noticed. She looked at the shoes: it has her dad.

* * *

**K it's up to here now! I'm sorry, it's so short, but I needed to update it.**

**You really can't imagine how sorry I am because of updating this late. REALLY.**

**I hope you like it!**


	16. Boyfriend, Vegetables and Hospitals

**Hi again! I'm happy to update. I'll try to make chapters longer since now! I hope you like this.**

**Oh right, I've never written a disclaimer so... I DON'T CARE :D**

* * *

Hanabi was completely quiet and laying still. His dad went inside of Hinata's room.

'There's got to be something... I need to find something' he murmured, frustrated. He looked inside of the closet, in-between of every single fantasy and romance book Hinata read, he looked everywhere.

'Bingo' he said, finally.

He left the room silently, and a moments later, Hanabi came out.

What was that?!

* * *

'Hinata?' said Naruto, still laying on the couch.

'Yeah?' she said, sweetly.

'So... you said yes, right?'

Hinata laughed, softly. 'What do you mean?'

'We are a couple now, right?' he said.

Hinata stood up, and made Naruto stand up holding his hands. She moved his hands and placed them in her back. Naruto hold her tightly, and Hinata felt every single butterfly inside of her stomach.

'I love you' she just said. 'And... I need you' she said. She was blushing.

Naruto smiled. 'I love you too, dummy' he said, making her hair a mess. He kissed her, and she almost fell because of the feelings inside of her chest. He walked towards a wall while kissing her, and then, daring, he placed his hand under her shirt.

Hinata shivered._ 'Not now... not now...' _she said to herself, afraid.

She gasped, and Naruto took it as a good sign. He placed his hands under her legs, to lift her up, but when he did, she was so fragile that she just fell into his arms.

'Naruto...' she said, scared.

Naruto, holding her, said 'What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm so so-'

'It's ok' she said. She looked tired.

'Come here babe' he walked to his room and placed her under the sheets of his bed.

He laid down there as well, and sighed. He looked at her, she looked back.

She leaned over and kiss his forehead.

'Thank you' she whispered. Then, she kissed his ear, a peck on the lips, and then, she laid down again.

He smiled and surprised her giving her a peck on the lips. He nodded and just snuggled into her. It was such a cold night, but such a warm bed...

* * *

It was late. Matsuri was staying in Gaara's apartment for the night, and she was cooking something. They had wasted enough time already.

She was cutting some vegetables and some pieces of meat. The rice was ready.

Matsuri turned off the stove and placed two plates.

Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her from the back and tickling her.

She gasped and started laughing.

While he tickled her, he was also giving her short kisses along her neck.

'Gaara...! Gaara, haha, stop, stop!' she begged, shivering.

He stopped.

'You look beautiful' he said, with a serious look in his face.

She shivered. 'Don't say that... not when I'm like this' she said, pointing at her 'clothes', if you can call them that. She was wearing an old band t-shirt and huge pants. It was cold, and she wanted to sleep warmly. Her hair was all messed up, and she had some eyeliner under her eye, like if she never had time to take it off.

'Ok ok' he said. 'You are beautiful'

Matsuri blushed again. She was going to point at herself again but suddenly Gaara hold her waist tightly and placed her on the counter. She gasped, yet she never hesitated when it came to Gaara kissing her. He kissed her all over her body, and she wrapped her legs around his slim body. Matsuri started kissing him slowly, so slow, making Gaara feel desperate. She noticed and she smirked, and she moved her tongue even slower, touching every single inch in Gaara's mouth. She felt proud, she thought it was amazing: he was surprised! He was in general the one that leaded the physical part of their relationship.

She was thinking about this when Gaara suddenly took her shirt without her even noticing. She was shocked, and he decided to use this time taking her huge pants away as well. Matsuri, feeling vulnerable like she always did when she had no clothes on, tried to change the 'subject' so she started kissing him again. He received it with pleasure, and when he was about to take his shirt, his phone started to ring.

Matsuri was about to get up when he stopped her and, between little pecks, he murmured 'If it's important they'll call again'. Matsuri wasn't fully convinced but she wasn't completely herself right now, so she did as he said and started kissing him again.

* * *

A tall, tanned blonde girl threw her phone away and shouted in frustration. Her green eyes revealed frustration. A security guard came and told her

'Lady, this is a hospital, please remain in silence and don't throw away your things like this'

He didn't look mad. She looked at him, and nodded. She sat down and let some tears drop.

'Gaara... answer me, you idiot...' she murmured.

A doctor came looking for her, and she stood up immediately.

'Any news, doctor?' she said, desperate.

'It's no good. We just need to wait and see...' he said, vaguely.

'Wait and see?! That's what you all say! JUST WAIT! I CAN'T WAIT! MY FATHER IS DYING IN THERE AND YOU DON'T CARE-!' she started crying and shouting at the doctor. the security guard came back, but when he was about to hold her, another man came there.

'Temari!' he shouted

She looked at him, eyes wide open, and ran to hug him, tightly.

'Kankuro... I'm so scared, please, Kankuro...' she was just saying nonsense while crying. 'And Gaara's not here...'

'Shhh... Don't worry. Just calm down. Calm down.'

Where the hell was Gaara in a situation like this one?!

* * *

Hi c: I hope you liked this chapter.

SOOOOO!

**Ok pay attention, soon some chapters will be just like kind of a flashback, talking about each character's past. That way you will be able to understand more tings about this messed up twats that i'm in love with. K I'm crazy, the thing is, if you have some idea or you think what happened in some of their lives, just post a review or send me a PM! I love pms haha, and besides, I'll probably include it in the story. Just tell me things you'd like to see in their past.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	17. Death, Proposals and Motherhood

**Hey! I'm happy to update, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

Matsuri was laying on the bed next to Gaara. She was staring at his back, while he was fast asleep. She smiled. She placed her finger on his elbow, and then she went down and down, until she reached his lower back. She played with the dimples on his lower back.

Gaara woke up slowly, yawned, and then he turned around and faced Matsuri.

She blushed

'Hey' he said.

'Hi' she said, blushing and avoiding his deep gaze.

He picked up her chin. 'Are you afraid of me?' he said.

'Do you think I am?' she said, blushing and laughing at the same time. He laughed as well. Gaara's phone started ringing again, and just when he was about to ignore it, Matsuri remembered that the phone had been ringing a lot of times that night, and he ignored them all.

'Gaara... answer it'

'What?' he said, trying to kiss her.

'Gaara... no, Gaara, answer the phone. It might be important'

He sighed and took the phone.

Matsuri was staring at him when she saw how Gaara's facial expression changed from serious, to surprised, to horror, and finally to fury.

He hung up.

'Matsuri...' he said. 'Get dressed, we're going out' he just said. Matsuri nodded.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, because of the brightness of the day. She received the warming hug of the sun with a smile. Still sleepy, she looked to her side, and Naruto was still fast asleep. She chuckled. Then, she hugged him and placed her head on his chest. She could feel every part of his body moving.

She decided it was time to get up. She had to go to the store to do some grocery shopping, and besides she wanted to call Hanabi for her to come for the night tonight. She stood up, and yawned. She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Carefully, since she didn't want to wake Naruto up, she took her clothes off and put on a huge T-Shirt that his dad used to own, but now it was hers. It was almost down to her knee. She walked out of the room, and went to the kitchen. She was getting some coffee when Naruto came into the room, half asleep and yawning a lot. Hinata smiled.

'Rise and shine!' she said with a sweet voice, opening the curtains.

'No...' he said, covering his eyes. Hinata came and covered his eyes from his back.

'Did you sleep well?' she asked.

He turned around and looked at her. He smiled and grabbed her waist.

'Yes... I've never felt better in my life' he said, and then he kiss her forehead and her lips.

She blushed and turned away. 'Ok let's prepare some breakfast' she said, trying not to face him, but then he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

'Oh God, I love you when you blush' he said, laughing.

'Only when I blush?' she answered, pouting.

'Hahaha silly Hina' he said, hugging her even tighter.

Suddenly Hinata's phone started to vibrate, and she turned away from Naruto, leaving him with a fake dramatic expression, and mumbling things like 'You don't love me anymore~'

She laughed and picked up the phone. 'Hey Matsuri, what's up?'

_'Sorry Hinata... I mean...'_ she said, her voice was broken. _'Nevermind, uh, we've got an emergency, Gaara's dad is dying'_

'What?! He's dying?' she gasped.

'What, who's dying? Is everything ok?' Naruto asked

_'Is that Naruto? Well, come here. Gaara's not ok. He needs him... And I need you'_ she whispered.

'Don't worry, we'll be there in 5... please take care'

_'It's ok'_

'What the hell is going on?' Naruto shouted.

Hinata hung up. 'Garaa's dad. He's dying'.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting in his office, watching that important piece of paper that could change his life. He only needed a lawyer, and well, he wasn't the type of man that would lack something like that...

He read the paper, a piece of proof that Hinata's mom had committed a crime.

He laughed, softly. He had Hinata right in his hands.

* * *

Harumi was staring at her phone, with tears on her eyes.

She wasn't sure. Should she do that? Did they know?

It was dangerous. If _he_ was the one to answer the phone, they could know their location. But that wasn't the bad thing, since she was clean. But she knew that he could manipulate everything, and since she was finally back in town, it was too early to leave again.

She breathed in and out.

Then, she sighed and dialed numbers on her phone. Tears fell down her face while waiting for someone to answer.

_'Hello?'_ said a female, delicate voice.

Harumi shivered. Was that her daughter? They were two little girls, yet...

'H-Hinata?' she said.

_'Um, no, she doesn't live here anymore. I could give you her cellphone, do you want it?'_

'Hanabi? No, it can't be... Are you Hanabi?'

_'Excuse me, who am I talking to?'_

'I'm... I'm your mother...' she said, and when she hung up she was able to hear: _'My mom is dead'_

* * *

When Naruto and Hinata showed up in the hospital, they immediately saw Gaara and Matsuri, holding each other's hand. Once they got there, Naruto hugged Gaara, and he certainly needed a warm hug, and a hug that only a best friend was able to give. Hinata sat down next to Matsuri and they started talking.

'Are you ok?'

She looked pale. 'I don't know... I knew him, you know? And he was so... so nice... And...' her voice was starting to break.

'No no! Don't cry. It's ok.' She said, and played with her hair.

Gaara, though, still had his serious face. He looked at Naruto.

'Naruto... thanks for coming.'

'Whenever you need it, dude' he said, with thumbs up.

'But... I want to talk to you about something. Can we go outside?'

'Uh of course, whatever you need'

Gaara turned his face to the girls and said: 'Matsuri, can you call me if the doctor says something? I'll go and talk to Naruto about something'

She just nodded. 'Be back soon, Gaara' she said, blushing.

'It's ok' he said.

* * *

'So what did you need to talk about Gaara?' Naruto said, trying to set a happy mood, but that was certainly difficult in a hospital.

'I want to talk about Matsuri' he said.

'What's wrong?' he said, with a confused voice.

'Nothing. That's the thing.'

'Gaara, drop the mysterious act now' he said, laughing. 'What's the deal?'

Gaara looked at him. 'I want to propose'

* * *

Hinata and Matsuri where in the cafeteria having some coffee.

'I met Gaara's dad like... Two months ago' she said. 'He really, really liked me. He was proud. He told Gaara that he was proud of him. He said that I changed him. And... I... I am me, you know? How could I be able to change someone's life? He's a really, really good person. And...and...' she said, staring at some point.

'Shhh, it'll be ok occasionally. Don't worry' she said, hugging her.

* * *

'Propose? I mean, she's an amazing woman, but isn't it a bit too early?' Naruto said, looking at him.

He never changed his ice look. 'We've been together for over 7 months. I know she is the one. I'm in love with her, Naruto' he said.

'Gaara, I know but... why all of a sudden?'

Gaara stayed silent for a minute. Because... because I want my dad to be there to see it' he finally said.

* * *

Hinata was comforting Matsuri when the doctor came out. Matsuri went there to hear the details, and while she waited her phone rang. She took it, an unknown number. She answered, not so confident.

'Hello?'

'Hinata? Hinata, is that really you?'

Hinata remembered her voice but... where? What?

'I'm sorry... Who is this?' she said

'Hinata...' Hinata could hear sobbing from the other side. 'I'm your mother... I'm back'

Hinata stood up instantly, and left. Tears were coming out of her eyes, no one was able to stop them.

'M-mom? Why...?' she was only able to mumble some things.

'It was just time to come... I've been dying to see you and...'

'Mom... where were you? What... Mom...' 'her voice broke. 'I missed you' she finally said, crying.

* * *

**Ok It's up to here.**

**Guys you can't understand how sorry I am. Since I have this business I have to do some work and besides that I've just... dunno my inspiration and stuff I'm so so sorry. So I hope you like this! I love you all**


	18. IMPORTANT STUFF (I'm sorry guys )

Hey guysss! I just wanna say sorry a million times because of my... Bad timing? Haha whatevs. I just... I hate to do this but I have to guys :( I won't be able to update since I'm without Internet (my grandma lent me her iPhone) and I can barely write. I'm so sorry! But I'll be writing a lot to have most of the episodes done. I'm so sorry guys seriously.

But! I wanted to thank you all! I can't believe this story has gone this far, and I feel so happy inside with every single review! You make my day, even if you have a critic for me, I'll take it. I really love you.

Actually! I just enrolled in a writing contest. You encouraged me and now I'm finally ready to write something public and with my real name, I feel proud.

And last thing guys! Like I told you before, this story is coming to an end. Well, not 'end', but let's say that it's the end of the first season haha. And well, instead of having you waiting for the other one, I'll write some chapters about certain characters and their pasts. There you'll understand some things about their personalities. I hope you'll like that.

Ph! Last thing. I might have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes since I'm Latin and english is not my first language! So I'm sorryguys :)

Well that would be it! I hope you understand. Thanks for everything!


	19. Mothers, Blankets and Troublesome

**Hey! Well I'm happy to update again, I hope you like this :)**

**By the way! This is important, I think. Let's say that is this was a TV show, it's coming to the end like... season finale. So, it's suposed to pass a certain amount of time between one and the other one. So, instead of being like 'One Hour Later', I'll write chapters about the past of some characters.**

**Well, I hope you understood that because I'm kinda lame yeah. Hehe.**

**And thanks for the ones who gave me advice, I'll take it :)**

* * *

Sakura was doing some grocery shopping. She was feeling good.

No, it wasn't like that, she didn't go into Sasuke's arms a second later she broke up. She was taking her time, recognizing herself and her mistakes.

She had rented a little apartment in the middle of the city. Her parents were supporting her.

Suddenly her phone rang and she answered.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Sakura, my little Sakura"_ said a strong yet feminine voice.

"Tsunade! It's good to hear from you. I need to talk to you"

_"Well tell me right now then!"_

She noticed that she wasn't exactly sober, so she just smiled.

"Let's talk tomorrow. Now get some rest"

_"Well... Tomorrow in the hospital. 3:30."_ then, she just hung up.

She smiled. She was closer to becoming who she wanted to be: a great doctor. No men needed right now.

She paid and went to the bus stop. Well, she was a wealthy girl, and she used to live with her parents not so long ago; they decided to help her with the apartment and her studies, but buying a car for her would be spoiling her. So she took the bus every time she needed to go somewhere.

She was waiting, wearing a light green dress and a little white cardigan. She was spending her time studying, and her free time was directed to a part-time job she had found in the store near her building.

The bus came and she got in.

* * *

Hinata got outside of the hospital, without even noticing that she was leaving without Naruto. Her face was completely red.

"I can't believe this is happening" she said, talking to the woman infront of her.

The woman was tall, taller than Hinata. She wasn't curvy like her, but her bright eyes and long hair showed that they were related.

"I'm sorry for not being there, Hinata" the woman said, she sounded really sorry.

"I just wanna know why" she said. She was seating on a bench, next to her mother. "Look at me!"

"Your father kicked me out!" she said, crying. Hinata opened her eyes to the max. What the hell?

Since she didn't answer, she continued.

"When we got married there was a time that I was so, so tired Hinata. He really loved me, you know? But it killed me seeing you, and listening the way he talked about you" she said, teary-eyed. "I got a bit out of control, there was I time when I stayed the night out drinking with girls 10 years younger than me. I just couldn't take it anymore"

"Those were the... the 'business trips'?" she said, hurt.

Harumi smiled. "That's how he called them? Yeah, I used to pass weekends outside. I didn't even have a job, hun. So that's when you started asking" she said.

"When dad treated me worse and worse..." she said, understanding.

"One time, this girls I used to hang out with decided to steal alcohol from a store. I said I didn't wanted to do it, since first of all I didn't need it, and second of all I knew that it was wrong. But I was drunk, and they insisted... So I just accepted to wait outside and yell if anything happened" she said.

Hinata nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I was just there, when I suddenly realized what I was doing. So I decided to call the cops... unfortunately, they were faster. I saw a extremely bright light, and yelling. I just froze, hearing my friends yelling _'Harumi, run you twat!'. _But I froze, there. The last thing I saw was one of those girls, Kaoru, hitting me in the head with one of their bottles. I fainted right there"

"When did that happen?!" she said.

"You were 16. Remember that your dad started treating you worse than before? Well, that's because you were doubting about me, and where I was. I always... Your dad is terrible" she said.

"Tell me about it" she said, with a bitter smile.

"I woke up the next day in the hospital. Right there" she said, pointing at the building with a sad smile. "That's where your dad prohibited me to see you again".

"Why would he do that?!"

"You know him... he said that I was a dishonor to the Hyuga family. He treated me just like he used to treat you. And he... even though the police department understood my situation, Hiashi made his lawyer to create a fake document, with proof that I had committed a crime. He told me that if I didn't disappear from here, he would show that to make me go to jail... That's when he told you that I was dead, I guess..."

Hinata was in shock. Complete shock. Tears started to fall from her wide opened eyes.

"Hinata, it's ok, I'm here now, he can't see me but-"

"Why?! They lied to me all the time! And I needed you, mom! You were the only one that loved me there! I was so... so lonely!" Hinata said, half coughing, half crying, half shouting.

Then she just hugged her mom. "I missed you so much..." she whispered, in her arms.

"It's ok... I'm here now..."

* * *

Matsuri had the news and they weren't good at all. He needed to find Gaara, but Hinata had disappeared as well so she was pretty confused. That's when Temari showed up, and she instantly hugged Matsuri.

"Matsuri, any news?" she said, quite desperate.

"Yes... but I need to find Gaara..."

"What about me?" Said Gaara, going into the room "Did something happen?"

Matsuri's face went pale. "They want his relatives to talk to him. They'll wake him up, for you to say goodbye" she said.

"No..." Temari said, instantly crying. Naruto went to hug her, she seemed to need a hug.

Gaara's face wasn't expressive at all, but Matsuri was able to see how affected he was.

Matsuri went up to him and kissed him. "It'll be ok."

"I know that. But still, this..."

"Shh" she said. "Go and talk to him."

Gaara looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Matsuri, I want you to come with me" he said. She was really confused, so she just took his hand.

* * *

1:30 am.

Hinata was trying to sleep in her mom's car, fortunately she brought a blanket in case Matsuri was cold, but in the end she used it for her own sake. Her mom was next to her, the space was little, but they were able to make it inside.

"Hinata?" she whispered.

"Hm?" she answered.

"Can you tell me what happened while I was gone?"

Hinata shivered, but she managed to calm down.

"If you're asking about Hanabi and Neji they were obviously perfectly perfect and-"

"No, Hinata, I'm asking this to you, about you" she said.

Hinata sighed. "I went crazy. I was alone. Dad thought that I had schizophrenia or something, and that wasn't accepted in the Hyuga family" she said with a mocking voice. "I was diagnosed with severe depression, and family and childhood trauma. My dad thought that that would 'expose' him, so he just let it go, and I continued my life. But the next year, I was 17... I was alone in the house..."

"Hinata, what happened?"

"I...It's hard to talk about it. I... I almost got raped"

* * *

Naruto was left alone since Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Matsuri entered, and he couldn't find Hinata. He tried to call her, but her cellphone was in the waiting room. He felt frustrated but then he relaxed and told to himself that everything was going to be ok.

He sat down next to Shikamaru, he worked in the Hospital's cafeteria and they were friends since High School.

"So is everything ok with the guys?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not really, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are pretty bad"

"Temari... she's the blonde loud one?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She always comes here, well, this last week. She's quite demanding, pretty troublesome" he said.

"Troublesome" Naruto repeated.

"Yup" he said.

"You only say that a girl is troublesome when you like them"

Silence.

"She's cute"

The next 10 minutes were Naruto laughing at Shikamaru.

* * *

**Up to here! I'll keep writing.**

**Would you like the episodes to be longer? If you want to, just ask :)**

**I love you all!**


	20. UPDATE

Ok guys. First of all, I'm **SO SO SORRY** for not updating this yet. I think I should give you some reasons, at least:

1- I haven't had time. I started school three weeks ago so it's been pretty much hell, specially because of my free time.

2- I actually don't have a computer! So it's hard for me to find a space in my brain to save all the information, nor to submit it.

3and 3rd one, I've had a rough weekend (since I wanted to update this one) since I got hospitalized because of an overdose of painkillers.

So please, please be patient, I will be back, ands it'll get better. I just wanted to ask you to please be reasonable and don't hurt me with insults or reviews. I will see you soon, I swear! I love youu

Oh, PS, I forgot your username but the one that called me a hoe in the good sense of it I fell in love with you hahaha omg you are so funny!


	21. Yes, Barbecues and Family

**Hi again!**

**I hope you like this!**

* * *

Matsuri was nervous, so she held Gaara's hand tightly. They went inside the room.

Temari was broken looking at his dad. Since she was the only girl, she shared a lot of significative moments with him.

They all talked to him, a bit of sobbing and crying. Gaara's dad was a really good man, who managed his company in a clean way and was kind to everyone. It was a really big loss. Still though, some people thought that Gaara would be a better president, so they were basically waiting for him to die. Gaara was used to receive this kind of comments, but he was used to ignore them as well.

"Temari... Don't cry" her dad had a low voice, that sounded exhausted.

"I... I'll just miss you so much" she said, holding his hand tightly.

"Temari... Kankuro, and Gaara. My three kids, my life and my soul. I'm so proud of you. My time has come, but you've got plenty of things to do yet. Gaara, as you know you'll have my company. Good luck with that. And my other two kids, the three of us, I just-" he only got there when he started to cough badly.

"Dad!" Temari said, feeling worst by every second.

Kankuro grabbed Temari from behind and stopped her from getting closer. There was no need in harming his dad with a big hug, he thought. Matsuri was just standing there, feeling awkward, since she was the outsider, and, besides that, the silence there was making her really anxious: Gaara just staring sadly at her dad, Temari mumbling something to Kankuro's chest and Kankuro comforting her. She thought she needed to say something, so:

"Mr. Sabaku no" she said, regretting those words after 4 pair of eyes set of her, but she gulped and continued. "I just... I wanted to thank you. I didn't get to know you that much, but still" she said, looking at Gaara "thanks to your son I met you, and I was able to appreciate how much you... you cared about your family. You... You we- you are a great man" she finally said, completely blushing and feeling really lame. Still though, Temari looked better after this, and she hugged her, and they stayed like that for a while, listening to Gaara's words.

"Father, you did well, and the three of us can stand by ourselves now. But just before leaving, there's something I wanted to ask you"

Both Temari and Matsuri turned to him, since they wanted to hear.

"I want to ask you about _her_" he said, Maturi wondering if he was talking about his mother.

Gaara's dad just nodded, and smiled in a cheeky way.

"Yes, Gaara, I was lucky to meet her"

"You know she's been by my side for 7 months and a half already" Matsuri blushed immediately realizing they were talking about her. Was it true? "and you've never seen me happier. Remember what I told you when mom died?" he said "I told you that whoever I-"

"Whoever you marry, I have to meet her first" his father ended the sentence. He smiled. "Yes. Go on, then. Go on."

Gaara looked at him smiling widely for the first time, and he took Matsuri's hand.

Matsuri couldn't believe it. "Gaara, what's going on?" she said smiling nervously.

He kneeled. "Matsuri, would you be my wife?"

* * *

Naruto didn't find Hinata, and he had her phone, so even if he_ did_ feel nervous he wasn't able to do anything. He decided to go back home, but since Hinata had decided to take the car key's, he asked Shikamaru for a ride.

"Do you still live where you used to?"

"Oh, no, no, I live with my girlfriend now, it's pretty close actually" answered Naruto. He grinned silently, it felt funny to say that Hinata was her girlfriend after all.

"I see, the girl with bright eyes? Good choice" Shikamaru said, lighting up a cigarette and giving one to Naruto.

"Yeah, you could say that..." Naruto honestly didn't wanted to keep talking about her, since that only kept reminding him that she was nowhere to be found.

"Y'look tense" Shikamaru said, looking at the road.

"Honestly" Naruto replied, throwing a bunch of smoke from his mouth "I am a bit"

"Wha'ppened?"

Naruto smiled, the bastard was lazy enough not to talk properly. "Hin- my girlfriend kind of disappeared"

"Disappeared? How so?" he asked, with no expression at all printed in his face.

Naruto sighed "She was in the hospital with me and Gaara, but I went out for a bit and when I was back she was gone.

"Hm, y'think she might be with someone else?"

Someone else?

"No, of course not!" he said, almost yelling.

"Chill, dude, chill. So you trust her. She's fine"

"How would you know?"

"I just know. So hey, we're having this barbecue at Kiba's, wanna come?"

Naruto looked uneasy. Would he be able to enjoy himself with Hinata gone somewhere only she knew?

"I'll take your silence as a yes" Shikamaru said, turning right and getting far away from Hinata and Naruto's department. Naruto just sighed.

* * *

"W-what?" Matsuri said, completely confused. She tried to find the answer to all of her questions in Temari's eyes, but she looked just as shocked as she was. Instead of looking at Temari, Gaara's eyes attracted her into a loving gaze. What was this all about? Was it really happening?

"So?"

"S-so..."

Matsuri was a red as Gaara's hair. She thought butterflies in the stomach were nice but this was more like a huge centipede walking all over her body, making everything blurry.

She was confused. She often didn't feel really loved by Gaara, since he could be so cold. She was so happy she could feel the tears threatening to come out.

_Don't cry... don't cry..._ she told herself.

Gaara was really scared. Matsuri was too silent for it to be good.

"M-matsuri?" he asked her. But she was in shock. The same goes for Temari and Kankuro, yet their dad was grinning widely. Did he know?

She looked down for a minute, and then raised her look with teary eyes and a beautiful smile.

"How could I say no to you?" she said, and immediately hugged Gaara leaving him breathless, and crying like a little girl.

"I'm so pathetic, I'm crying, sorry" she said, laughing and sobbing.

"Don't be" he just said, smiling relieved and kissing her forehead. He knew he was doing the right thing.

They stayed there talking, now in a much happier mood, Temari relaxed and enjoying the moment, her last moment with his dad.

Gaara and Matsuri were laughing and holding hands, sitting next to Gaara's dad. They were enjoying themselves.

Even if a family member was falling apart, a new one was just invited into the Sabaku No's.

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry but I'll leave it up to here!**  
**I'll start writing the next one immediately.**

**You know that I love you all 3 Thank you for the 90 reviews!**


	22. Vodka, T-Shirts and Kisses

**Ok I know you must hate me I'm a horrible person I'M SO SORRY T^T!**

* * *

Naruto picked up the spatula and started turning the hamburgers. He sighed. He couldn't help but to feel worried, could he?

A chubby guy woke him up from his daydream. The guy just came, took a hamburger with his bare hands and started eating it.

"Chouji! You fuckhead, this things aren't ready yet!" Naruto shouted, laughing yet annoyed.

"See how much I care" Chouji said, licking his fingers. "How have you been, Naruto? How's college?"

"Half-way through. I'm tired as hell. Enjoying myself, though. That's how it's supposed to be, right?"

Chouji chuckled. "You, over-thinking stuff? That's can't be right, dude. You either like something or you don't"

"Things are not that simple"

"No, but you can make them look simple even when they are not" Chouji answered, taking another burger and eating it completely only with one bite. "Been with Sakura took the fun away from you, bummer"

"I'm not with Sakura any more" Naruto muttered.

"What? Oh, I get it, I get it! Abstinence took the fun away from you"

"Chouji, shut up. I have a girlfriend"

"You do?! Is she cute?"

Naruto smiled. "Oh, she's wonderful"

"That's my Naruto!" he said, trying to take another burger but getting hit with Naruto's spatula. "Ouch! What's your fucking problem!"

"Can't your stomach wait? They will be done in 5 minutes!"

Chouji groaned and went inside.

* * *

Hinata woke up slowly, without opening her eyes. She smelled something funny and familiar, something warm and... gasoline? Then she heard voices.

Right, her mom! She was there, with her!

She got up too quickly, looking for her phone. Then, she remembered that she had left it in the hospital, with...

Fuck, Naruto. she had left him alone. Would he worry about her? She wanted to believe so.

She got out of the car, finding herself in a Gasoline Station. She then saw her mom, bringing some coffee for her. Hinata smiled.

"Hey Hins. Slept well? It's not hard to say, considering the place where you slept"

"It's ok, mom" God, she missed saying that word out loud.

An awkward silence came. What was someone supposed to say, if your mom had gone missing for about 4 years, and you truly believed she was dead?

"Hinata?"

"Yes?" she said, waking up from her own thoughts

Her mother chuckled. "Wake up, Hins. I asked you if you wanted me to take you somewhere"

"Oh, yes, yes! Naruto really must be worried, and-"

"Naruto? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah" Hinata said, blushing. "...and roommate"

"Hinata!" her mother said, laughing. "You didn't seem like the type to be comfortable living with her boyfriend"

"Gosh, I wasn't the type to get a boyfriend, you know?" Hinata said, with a soft chuckle.

* * *

Hm... it was cold.

He tried to reach whatever he was covering himself with, but it was impossible. Besides that, there was too much noise in the room. He still didn't want to wake up, though. It had been a long night. Until one comment.

"You guys know nothing, fucking nothing!" shouted Kiba's voice. Naruto decided to get up. Hangover is a hell of a bitch.

"What now?" said Shikamaru.

"No, what now is not enough. Guess who's sleeping with Haruno! Sasuke made it once again!"

Naruto froze.

"What?!" said Chouji, pretty excited. "After all the shit he's done? Man, she sure_ is_ dumb"

"Or just really really in love!" said Kiba, in a completely mocking voice.

Hinata and Naruto's neighbor, Sai, was there as well.

"In love with him or his cock?" he said, shamelessly.

"I'd go for the second one" said Shikamaru.

"Who told you that, though? Because if there is something that you are, is a fucking liar who loves gossip" said Chouji.

"He told me himself, loser. Look at-"

A really loud noise of a door shutting came. And then, Naruto was gone.

* * *

Hinata got home, yet she didn't find Naruto. She decided to take a shower and wait for him, hoping for the best. While her body relaxed at the contact with warm water, she left a sigh out. The past week had been beyond intense. Meeting her mother again, talking to Hanabi, Naruto... Naruto. He made her happy, yet, weren't things going a bit too fast? Of course they were friends before becoming a couple, and the attraction was obvious. But she couldn't deny the fact that they were living together, and shouldn't that be later? Shouldn't moving in mean something special, becoming steady? She didn't know if she was in love, but if there was one thing she was sure about it was that she never wanted to leave his side.

She got out of the shower, shaking the droplets off her hair, and wearing underwear and a shirt who's original owner was Naruto, just to feel his scent and feel closer to him. Someone knocked on the door. Hinata opened it to discover that Sai was there.

"Oh, hey Sai! What are you doing here?" she said, gently

"Hey Hinata. I... well, it's about Naruto"

Hinata's heart pounded. "What? Is there anything wrong?"

"No, no. Or... well, judge it yourself. We slept in Shikamaru's place and well, we were talking about Sakura and Sasuke and... shit happened"

"What do you mean by _shit_?" said Hinata, nervously.

"He left. He just got up and left. I don't know where could he be right now"

"Damn it." said Hinata. What could she do?

* * *

Naruto arrived to Sasuke's place. He had taken a vodka bottle from Shikamaru's house, a bottle that was almost empty by now.

"Sasuke!" he shouted at the building. "Come here and talk, you stupid bastard!"

He kept drinking and growling at nothing. "Show your face, you asshole!"

Itachi's head showed from his apartment. "Naruto! What the fuck are you doing here?!" he said, or shouted.

"Tell your stupid little brother to come here. Or is he too busy fucking my ex-girlfriend to talk to me?!" he screamed his anger away.

"Naruto, Sasuke's not here"

"Where is he, then! I know he's hiding there! I know-!"

"Naruto" a cold voice interrupted. "You're drunk as fuck"

Naruto turned away too fast for his state. He almost fell, yet he found the strength to point at the raven-haired boy. "There you are! Where were you, you coward!"

He tried to aproach him, but it only took one single move for Sasuke to avoid getting hit.

"What's the matter with you?" Sasuke said. "Oh. You must've heard" he smirked.

Naruto just looked down.

"I honestly can't tell you how did it go, though. Since it never happened"

Naruto looked up now. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed and smirked. "Oh well, she's a really proud girl. What a pest. She won't sleep with me for anything in the world. I've already humilliated her enough times already. I... I like it though. When she's all like this"

"We're not talking about what you like about her or not. Why would you make up something like that you're sleeping with her?" Naruto said, more calmed now.

"To call her attention. She's been completely ignoring me, Naruto, and that fucking turns me on"

Naruto looked at him. "Gross"

Sasuke smiled. "You say".

He walked closer to Naruto, and said: "She's smart. But you better leave things in the past now, dobe. Your actual girlfriend deserves better"

"Don't you dare touch her" Naruto growled.

Sasuke laughed. "Naruto, get this straight in your head. Not because I screwed around with one of your girlfriends I'll do it with all of them. Sakura's the one that's got my attention. The Hyuga girl... I saw her a couple of times, when I was young. I don't feel anything for her. But you do. Save that feeling and... quit fooling around."

Naruto calmed down. "I'm sorry. I've been an ass"

"Yeah, you are right, you have been. But so have I, but I never said that. Oh, and Naruto"

"Yes?"

"Don't drink ever again. You get as stupid as a bee"

* * *

Hinata just layed down in her and Naruto's bed, still with only his shirt on. She put on some headphones and just layed down, remembering...

_Hinata was only 14 then, and she already had a huge amount of problems in her life. Her father hated her, her cousin ignored her, and her mother was getting away slowly. Her father was always waiting, and the fact that her oldest daughter, Hinata, wasn't going to get anywhere in life, made his whole body angry. Being a straight A's student wasn't enough, apparently. She needed a personality, and the power to shut someone down._

_Ironically, the only person she would shut up would be the only person who wanted her to speak her mind up. No, not her mind. His mind._

_Hinata was making her way to school with her cousin, Neji. Yes, his father even thought she was stupid enough to need company to walk only a few blocks. Or maybe he didn't think this way, yet needed to give that feeling to her. Whatever._

_When they were just two blocks away, Hinata's best friend, Tenten, appeared. _

_"Hey, Hinata! Hey, Sourpuss!"_

_Neji just ignored that new nickname. Those two were always fighting._

_"Hi, Tenten. How's everything doing?"_

_"Bweh. I hate History with my whole heart. I cried last night trying to study. I so hate midterms"_

_"You crybaby. History is easy. Specially in 9th grade" said Neji, arrogantly._

_"It sucks" said Tenten_

_"You suck" he answered._

_"Well, I'd rather fail all of my classes before being just a bit like you" she said, touching her fringe._

_"I'd like to see you try" Neji said. "I'm off" he went left, while Hinata and Tenten went right._

_"Have a good day, I guess?" said Hinata._

_Tenten laughed. "Hey Hins, guess what" she said._

_"Don't call me that! That's how my mom calls me."_

_"Whatever! But guess what!"_

_Hinata sighed. "You're failling History?"_

_"No! I mean yes, but that's not the point. I... remember I went to have some pizza last night, with Kiba?"_

_Hinata was starting to get nervous. "Yes?"_

_"Well he... um... I'mprettysurewekissed"_

_Hinata laughed. "What did you say?"_

_Tenten exhaled. "He kissed me, Hins"_

_"Oh god, I'm so bothering him!"_

_"Don't! Or else I'll tell everyone that you're a lip virgin"_

_"That's not fair. I could kiss any guy if I wanted to. I just-"_

_"You just don't want to, I'm blah blah and blah blah. I bet you like someone and you won't tell me!"_

_"No Ten, I don't. I'm just... not interested. I need to get things done before getting my lips done"_

_Tenten sighed. "Family?"_

_Hinata nodded. "My mom is like... walking away, you know? She spends weekends out. Last week she was out for four days. My father shouted so much..."_

* * *

__"Hinata. Hinata, wake up".

Hinata felt her headphones somewhere ontop of her naked legs. Her eyes were teary, and a warm breath was tenderly touching her neck.

It was Naruto. It smelled like him.

Hinata turn around to look him in the eyes. He made himself closer and touched her lips with his thumbs, and Hinata closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her lips. She felt his nose touching hers. Oh, was he able to hear her heartbeats? He had to. It was loud. Maybe too loud. Just when Naruto's lips were about to touch hers, he chuckled, and Hinata opened her lips to steal Naruto's laugh away from him, introducing it in her own body. Oh, he smelled like home...

"You're wearing my shirt" he said. Hinata opened her eyes and blushed. Then she looked down.

"I know. It... I missed you" she said.

"Where were you?" he said.

"I... can we not talk about this right now? I just want to be close to you"

Naruto smiled. "As you please" he said, placing his hand on her back, under the shirt. She gasp at the contact of his cold hand, and Naruto used the moment she opened her mouth to kiss her passionately. He needed her.

Oh, his life was complete when his lips were on hers.

* * *

**Ok I deserve a few kicks I know I'm so so so so sorry. School was a bitch and well, I actually have no excuse. Inspiration just wasn't here. So I made this chapter, which is longer than any other, I really hope you like it!**

**And! Thank you for the reviews! They make me so happy!**

**I love you guys :)**


End file.
